Seduced before my Wedding
by iHikairi
Summary: Elizebeth a plain 23 years old girl now becomes a famous author within a short period of time. To her surprise she was invited to the most expensive casino and hotel in Roppongi and on top of that, it was her old friends from Switzerland. Now all six of them have fallen in love with her all over again. But what they don't know is that she is engaged to another man!
1. Beginning of Spring: A Sudden Idea

**Disclaimer: **

**1. **All characters belongs to Voltage, Inc. (except/excluding for Elizebeth, Natalie, Yoona, Yingie and any other character added into the story)

**2. **Some story/plots added in here also belongs to Voltage, Inc.

* * *

**Author's Notice:**

**1.** A fan fiction crossover of My Forged Wedding and Seduced in the Sleepless City. (SITSC category hasn't been released yet, so I'll categorized it under MFW for now.)

**2. **Story may not be accurate since I didn't buy all the Epilogue and so on that hasn't been fully released yet.

**3. **I put this in the Misc. Game category since they don't have a 'My Forged Wedding' and 'Seduced in the Sleepless City' category. I did requested it but it hasn't replied or show any progressed yet so... I'm waiting for something to happen or I'll re-send it.

**4. **Rated M for Adultery Content.

* * *

**Beginning of Spring (Chapter 1): A Sudden Idea**

The morning sun was up, it was shining brightly. The weather is going to be hot and sunny since as it was seen so close to the earth. I was still in bed and of course with my husband-to-be, Yamato, I opened my eyes to see him still sleeping. He was cute while sound asleep as he was defenseless on how he look without knowing anything on what will happen to him. I sat up and kissed him on the forehead, as a morning kiss to start the day but he still hasn't woken up from it as he worked late last night over correcting some exam papers from school.

I giggled quietly at the peaceful sight and left the bed but didn't wake him up as there isn't any school for him to go to today, it was a sunny Saturday. I walk up to the window, it was closed up by the curtains, now it was opened up as I tied up the curtains to the side, the sunlight filtered through the window and I automatically shield my eyes from the sun ray. I turned to look at Yamato again but he still hasn't awaked yet. I sighed to myself but left the room and stepped into the bathroom which was located to the other side of the hallway where the bedroom is, I started to wash my face and after that tied my long wavy hair that cascaded down my back to my waist, some of its front locks tied into a small ponytail styled in a small rose at the back of my head. Finally, I came out of the bathroom fresh and rejuvenated. Ignoring my sleeping gown; I went to the kitchen and started to cook up some rice for Yamato while my bread was easy as I just needed to toast it.

Yamato finally awoke from his quiet slumber; he rubbed both of his eyes but to see Elizebeth gone from his side, the curtain has opened up, he could see a bright day. From where the bedroom lies he could smell the lovely aroma of food from where he was, he got up leaving the messy bed and into the kitchen. There stood the curvy, voluptuous women, with ample chest and of below average height, Elizebeth, his wife-to-be, fiancé and so on what you describe about a wife-to-be in the future. He went closer to her whom was cooking omelet in an American style kind of way while still holding on to a spatula in her hands, he hugged her gently yet tightly from behind which startled her a little, but Yamato continued as he kissed her cheek while still holding onto her waist. Yamato took some of her front locks away from her ear and whispered into it "**Good Morning, Pouty**" in a gentle tone as his mouth was still dry from sleep, he then rested his head gently on my shoulder. I giggled as I turned my head to kiss his cheek in return and said a "**Good Morning**" to him as well.

Yamato then smell the omelet that I was still cooking, it smells delicious but he was curious when did I learned how to cook an American style omelet since I wasn't much of a cooker when I arrived here and so he asked me "**Pouty, where did you learn to cook American Style Omelet?**" he let go of me and went by my side as the toast was ready and he set it on a clean plate he got from the shelf.

"**Someone taught me how to cook it while I was still studying aboard in Switzerland**" I replied as I scoop up the omelet and place it on another clean plate and then topped it with mayonnaise.

"**Oh? Who?**" asked Yamato as he was setting up the table.

"**Chihaya Koda**" I replied again as I set the omelet on the table and then took out the rice and topped it with baked nattō.

"**Chihaya Koda? Isn't that the famous celebrity Cosmetic Surgeon whom have been shown up on television countless times?**" asked Yamato in a curious tone as he started making coffee for two.

I turned to Yamato and asked him with a surprised expression on my face "**H-his a celebrity? Since when?**"

Yamato then replied me while still doing the coffees "**I don't know, but I do know that all of the girls in school are talking about him on how too-handsome he looks and stuff like that.**"

"**Are you sure is him? It could be another gentleman**" I asked as I couldn't believe it.

Yamato finished the coffee and placed them on the table "**I'm sure of it**" replied Yamato while he nodded to me in confirmation that he was really what I had mention.

I took out some jam and placed it on the table then the two sat down and started to have breakfast "**Maybe... but I'm not sure... I haven't seen him since we graduated and I couldn't contact him since some girls took away my phone and started calling him. He may have switched into a new phone number by now...**" I said as I spread the strawberry jam over my warm toast.

Yamato nodded and then started digging into the rice and omelet, I noticed him chowing down on it and asked him about it "**So..? Is it any good?**"

"**Of course it is!**" replied Yamato as he put on a wide smile.

I smiled with glee as I hear what Yamato just said, I was glad and was even more as he was honest with me... well not always honest but still it made me happy and glad about it.

After half an hour of eating, they both cleared the table and washed the dishes together as they put on their matching apron. Then, Yamato went to take a quick shower before continuing the day while I was watching the television searching for new and maybe searching for one of my old friends...All of them were men, so I was hoping that Yamato wouldn't get worked up over them since he gets extremely jealous easily, I would get overly jealous as well if some other girl was all over him but instead of doing that I would mostly cry hopelessly alone when a situation like that ever comes up.

I didn't have any female friends since I was hanging around with them all the time, besides their handsome feature they all also have different sets of skills, personality, attitudes and way of doing things. I met them awhile back when I had first entered Harvard University in Switzerland, I didn't get in there through money since our family wasn't that rich, I got into the school by meeting Satsuki Kitaoji, whom offered me into entering it. All of a sudden by it, I didn't know why he would offer me such a big opportunity at a school like that. And to top that, the school was the most expensive one around the entire world. I just accepted his kind offer without knowing why I would want to get in it in the first place.

I surely wasn't smart or much of a witted person for the school but when I entered it, it wasn't just me whom was that kind of a person to do so. A group of childish and some mature men as well as me, was on the same page as I. Satsuki introduced me to his group of friends that they have been together since at an earlier stage, at first some were picking on me but eventually it just became a game, a fun activity for the childish group.

The first I was to meet was Yuzuki Kitaoji, Satsuki's red-headed younger brother. Yuzuki is childish, self-centered and sometime unable to show his true feelings for others. He was the first one to pick on me and bullied me over times, but both of eventually became friends over time since Yuzuki warms up to me pretty fast as he grown very protective of me. He gets jealous of just about every guy I talk to, he admires her hard work, and he likes to joke around with me and Ryoichi.

Ryoichi Hirose was the second to meet, from the moment I met him he harasses and mocks me and constantly calls me 'dumb and simple' and he's always takes advantages over me. Ryoichi is very observant. He can guess what I was thinking and what I was about to say, but even sometimes he may guessed wrongly and I had improved my own advantages on him. He acts arrogant and willful, but he's really very self-deprecating. He may be rude and say mean things to me, but he doesn't mean them maliciously. They both do have something in common and that was writing. They both often have competition on who write the best and of course Ryoichi always win against me and I would eventually came in second or in third place of every competition.

The third I came to meet was Noel Aijima, he is a quiet guy and enjoys solitude. It is hard to have a conversation with him since he is a man of few words mainly an anti-social-er, but when you start to warm up to him, he is just like any ordinary person who gets decidedly chatty rather quickly and could even share some unique laughs. He's hard to read at first, because he's so unimpressed with everything and well any other else added into except for cars.

The next guy is very well known for his handsome and charming face, and that is Chihaya Koda. I couldn't understand him that much since he was always teasing me with his little tricks of his. But there was a side to him that was very sensitive and caring. Moreover, like the others, he always thinks about what's best for me including other people he had help out as well even though they were strangers. He was unusually different than the others and I don't quite understand him until today. Like everyone else in the group, they became quick friends as he tends to care for my health and respects my decisions.

The youngest out of all the guys in the group is Mirai Kageyama. He is kind of a mysterious and charismatic guy, even I didn't entirely get to know him that well and got confused all the time while having a conversation with him. From the look of his cute appearance, everyone likes him instantly, thus making him popular in the entire school. He is also nice and caring as he loves to help other people. But at the same time playful and mischievous, you wouldn't know when he will strike!

Approximately, Satsuki was the first to meet. At first I have a specious feeling about him, as it was strange and creepy to suddenly pay for the expensive education given to me, but was quickly resolve later as we got closer of being friend. Satsuki is always gracious, kind, and polite, he is the model of a perfect gentleman and every girls dream. He is also known as Yuzuki's older brother and they have a really close relationship even when they don't agree with each other on certain things. Besides his great stroke of wealth, he is very modest and tends to like normal things rather than luxurious items. He is seen the most mature of the group, most likely a father to everyone. He is always seen constantly worrying about everyone especially myself since I was the only female in the group. Secretly, he also have a fun, wild and a child-like side, which was kind of cute.

I giggled to myself at my fun past memories as I had with each of them, it was fun while it lasted. Now I didn't know where they went, how they were doing and what they have become of. Putting my memories aside, I was still switching onto different channels as I had found none about my old friends. After a long moment of switching the channels, I finally stopped and caught a news report on Satsuki Kitaoji, the news stated that he will open up a new casino and resort at Roppongi.

Roppongi is a district of Minato, Tokyo, Japan famous as home to the rich Roppongi Hills area and an active night club scene. They are many foreign embassies are located in Roppongi, and the night life is popular with locals and foreigners alike. It's a perfect placed to opened it up there. Now that I was thinking about it, my sister, Natalie works at Roppongi as a designer and a stylist... '_I wonder how she's doing..._' I thought as I haven't seen her in a while.

Back to the main thinking of Satsuki, brings a lot of memories to me. I owed him a lot but he has his opposite kind of view of owing someone in return... I got used to their personalities and attitude then. But what about now? Who knows? They might turn snobby and uncaring due to its uncontrollable desire for money, fame and power.

Atlas, the news had ended and I didn't even get that much more information about him, but I was surprised how he had changed lot more than I was expecting him to be. I sighed and switched of the television, then appeared a half-naked Yamato stepped into the living room while drying his hair with a dry towel, as another towel was wrapped around his waist. "**Any interesting news you found?**" asked Yamato.

I shook my head and replied him with a lie "**Nope.**" I stood up and walk straight into the bathroom as I haven't brushed my teeth nor took a shower yet. Before I entered, I announced to Yamato "**I'm going to take a quick shower now.**"

"**Alright,**" he replied as he went into the bedroom to get some clothes on and dry his crimson red hair with a hair dryer.

I started stripping off my clothes one by one, the night gown, bra and lastly my matching panties. My underwear wasn't all that special, it was plain in color. No lace, no ribbons, cute nor fancy, nothing at all... Some of the night, when Yamato felt like touching her, he would constantly complain about how it wasn't cute or seductive for a woman like me to put such a thing on but I just simply ignored his request as I have no interest in such things.

I looked at myself in the wide mirror in front of me, my waist was small and so was my flat stomach, since I haven't been eating well and to my curiosity I wonder why. I haven't got into a deep depression for a long time nor been into a fight with Yamato for nearly about three months now. Ah yes, we have already been engaged for nearly a year now, how time flies when you're not paying attention to it. Yet again, I sighed quietly to myself and then entered the shower.

After I was done, I got out of the shower and went to get a dry towel to wipe the water off my wet body, I wrapped the towel around my body and started to dry my hair with another small towel. Just then, a knock on the bathroom door could be heard. From the look of the glass door I could see a manly tall slender figure, it was Yamato.

"**Pouty, I got a call from Kuni. He said we should head over since everyone is there.**" said Yamato as he was still holding the phone in his hand over his ear.

"**Sure! I'll be done in a minute!**" I replied in an excited tone as I haven't seen the guys in a while. I couldn't even remember when was the last time we all hung out together and just relaxed on a day off.

Yamato left and went to watch the television as he waited for me, while I went to get change in the bedroom. I was done soon afterwards; I came to the living room and said to Yamato "**I'm ready!**"

Yamato turned his head to where the voice was heard and saw his lovely fiancée; he gave me a smile and said "**Let's go then.**"

Yamato stood up and get his keys; he went to open the door allowing me to go first before he did. Then, he closed the door behind him, shut it tight and lock it up. They both started walking to 'Long Island' sports bar while holding hands together, and as well as everyday they tease each other. Both of us arrived at our designated destination, Yamato scanned around the bar and of course empty as it is, his eyes rested onto the group where their usual is and was watching the baseball playback from last week.

Yuta caught the young couple together, he shouted while waving at them "**Hey! Glad you guys could make it!**"

Yamato waved in returned while I smiled at the group and had returned the wave at them. We got close to the group and sat down in our usual seats.

"**Oh there you guys are and I thought you didn't want to come. What took you so long?**" asked Kunihiko, as he looks up at the time that has been placed on the wall of the bar.

"**Sorry Uncle! I just got out of the shower and came here with Yamato as fast as I could.**" I replied to my uncle. Kunihiko wasn't really my uncle; he was just a close friend of my mother. When they were young, they had a relationship of a sibling, even though their feelings matured but their relationship hasn't. Now my mother has married my father, I have been wondering ever since, how does my uncle felt? I didn't had the courage to ask him, it would be rude and who knows? Maybe I'll get the wrong idea and misunderstood what my mother had told be about herself.

"**You look stunning today, Elizebeth**" said Takao as he gave me a smile.

My thoughts were interrupted by him and I jumped a little at the surprised compliment he has given me. I smiled to him and replied "**Thank you.**"

Saeki glanced at me and put on a grin "**Elizebeth, why don't you sit next to me for a change?**"

Yamato said to him without any hesitation in a harsh and loud tone "**In your dreams!**" It almost like he wanted to jump on poor Saeki.

Everyone then laughed and Saeki continued "**Geez, you don't have to worry. I won't do anything to her,**" he winked at me and then sipped his red wine that he has been holding in his hands for awhile.

"**So, could I get you guys anything?**" asked Kunihiko as he was about to head into the kitchen to get something.

"**I'm good with beer,**" replied Yamato, he sat dear near me and then put his arms around me.

"**No, thanks.**" I replied.

As Kunihiko was about to go in, he turned and said to Yamato "**Hey, Yamato! Could you cook something for us to eat? I'm feeling kinda hungry.**"

"**Me too!**" said Yuta aloud, agreeing along with him.

"**Ugh... you guys... you lure me out here just to make me cook didn't you? And can't you lazy bastard cook yourselves?**" said Yamato as he was expecting that this would happen when he came.

"**Come on, Yamato. Don't be like that, we all missed your cooking. Isn't that right, Ren?**" said Takao as he chuckled at him.

"Y**eah,**" Ren replied and nodding his head in agreement.

"**Fine...**" replied Yamato as he grabbed me by the arm, urging me to go cook with him by his side.

Saeki then stopped him and said "**Elizebeth cooked for us last week and now is your turn.**" he gave out a smirk.

"**Hey! You can't do that!**" exclaimed Yamato as he was still holding onto me.

Kunihiko returned from the kitchen and said to him "**His right thought, just let Elizebeth relax a little.**"

I could hear Yamato sighed with a little hint of despair and said to him with the brightest smile I can offer him "**I look forward to eating your cooking!**"

Yamato let go of my arm and gently petted my on my head as he returned the smile. He got into the kitchen and started to prepare something for them to eat. Everyone laughed with amusement as he left.

"**It's like taking a candy away from a baby,**" said Saeki while still laughing.

"**Come one guys, don't treat him like that!**" I said with an unsatisfied tone.

Everyone stopped laughing and started to calm themselves down.

"**Sorry, sorry,**" they said to her,

"**So, how's life with him, Elizebeth?**" asked Takao as he drink his shōchū.

"**Great for me! But I'm not so sure of Yamato...**" I replied but I wasn't sure how Yamato had felt. He has been thinking of me and so did I but has he ever had time to enjoy himself? Having stress from work was just really hard to watch for her. Even the bills, taxes and rents worries her.

"**Something the matter?**" asked Kunihiko in concern as he noticed my expression saddened a little.

"**Well... it's the bill that we receive... it keeps increasing...**" I exclaimed.

"**It's not your fault!**" said Yuta with a cheery voice as he tried to cheer me up.

I continued on "**I tried to get a job but Yamato forbid me to get one... So I'm stuck at home only to do work.**"

Saeki laugh and said to me "**That's like him. He just wanted you to be happy, so you should stop mopping around.**"

"**It's true... but... I feel like a burden to him...**" I continued to exclaim as the intensity of depression keeps getting heavier on my shoulders. Then the television did a report on Ryoichi Hirose, I raised my head and '_PING_' an idea has popped into my head. Remembering him, has given me an idea about on what I have to do next. "**I have an idea!**" I said excitedly leaving the group filled with curiosity.

"**What is it, Elizebeth?**" asked Kunihiko as he was surprised by my sudden idea.

I giggled and said to them "**Let's just keep it as a secret for now.**"

Yamato came out of the kitchen and announced to them that the food was ready; I stood up and went to give Yamato a hand since he couldn't carry all the plates at once. Everyone sat around and started munching down the food, drinking happily and watching TV at the same time. Later on, everyone was chatting up on their social life, news, latest actions and maybe a little gossip, rumors that have been going around, they did joke about on every topic they talked about. After chatting up, they all went to play baseball at the baseball field, everyone was having a great time and some amusing incident occurred as well. There group activity ended about in the evening, they all returned home with a smile on the eventful day.


	2. 2nd Day of Spring: The Goddess of Luck

**Second Day of Spring (Chapter 2): The Goddess of Luck Begun**

The next morning, I managed to convinced Yamato into buying a laptop for me, I didn't need the latest one that was in store, but more of a work-type and cheaper laptop I could use. I did thought to myself on asking too much from him, but maybe this idea of mine could finally really help Yamato in his struggles of paying off my bills that have been increasing lately. Yamato wondered why I suddenly would want a laptop, but he didn't ask me as long as I was satisfied with it. My idea was to make my own best-selling novel; I didn't want to waste all those years of studying in Switzerland, now would I? It wasn't simple making a novel; I struggled a lot more than I thought I could do, into writing a novel. I need to think of what kind of genre to write, think of a title for it, different sets of character, several information, an attractive cover and lastly an interesting story/plot so people would buy it in a swift second without even thinking about it.

After a long moment of thinking, I finally thought of something I could write and that was a romance novel. I wasn't good at romance myself but all those years of competing with Ryoichi made me think that I could really do it! I did have a place in second or third in the competition I competed in. I started to go to the library often to read some of Ryoichi's past submitted novel which also has won many great awards and many other famous author's works too. I did fell in love with the work of William Shakespeare, Ben Jonson, Aphra Behn and the list of authors goes on. I was deeply fascinated by their beautiful work and their play was still going on till this day. When returning, I would quickly returned home and on the way and bought some random ingredients that I could cook up with for tonight so Yamato wouldn't get suspicious of me, 'working' on something as I was gone from home.

Before I know it months have already passed by, I have been working on my novel each day non-stop and finally was done by the end of the month. I published the book on my own, without getting any help from anyone, it was complicated but I managed to do it. I was hopping that it would sell or all my effort would be useless, but then again… I could just make another one, but who knows when will it become a best seller?

The following morning…

Yamato woke up to find Elizebeth still sound asleep, she has been on the laptop for every late night but he still hasn't figured out what she have been up to. He was wondering what she was doing at home that could tired her out that fast, he would always see her at home when he returned. But even so, she could go out when he wasn't at home at all. Yamato was starting to get suspicious and worry about her, that she might be doing stuff that he didn't knew about. He did told her to get some early sleep and would always tried to find something in her laptop, but there was nothing he could find but strange article about the past centuries, playwrights and so on, in her browser history and documents.

Yamato was lying down on the bed beside her while playing with her silky front locks; he could still hear her amusing cute snore. Just looking at her exquisitely beautiful face could make him smile for the entire day; he got closer to her head and gently pressed his warm lip onto her forehead.

He then moved away from her as he sat up on the bed, he started to stretch his hands first before beginning on his feet. Yamato went straight to the bathroom, to begin his day. After half an hour later, I was woken, I slowly opened up my eyes to the rising sun, it was about six and a half in the morning. I yawned with a widely open mouth, I was still half asleep from last night's work. I was done with my work but I needed to re-check all of it for any mistake. I stretched my arms and was yawning the second time. I then rubbed both my eyes again and tried to stand up, but was feeling lazy as the back of my body was feeling heavy as if it wanted to continue sleeping throughout the day.

Yamato had finished with the breakfast and was about to call out to me, as he walked towards me. I was already out of the bed and was about to head to the bathroom. He then saw me and tried to call out to me but it seems that I didn't even noticed that he was there, he was getting overwhelmingly suspicious and at the same time flustered with different level of confusion loaded on him.

He knocked rapidly on the bathroom door to get my attention before asking me a question "**Pouty, did you sleep well last night?**" after asking what he wanted to know, he leaned onto the door with both his hands folded.

"**Mhm…**" I hummed in replied. I was too lazy to open my mouth for a one simple word that is 'Yes'.

He became quiet for a moment, he stood away from the door and look at the voluptuous figure by outside of the bathroom blurry glass door and then he spoke out "**You know you've been obsessed with that laptop for over quite a few months already and I'm starting to get worried…**"

I didn't quite understand what he was talking about as my head was still fuzzy; I wasn't fully awake to see the situation. I quickly started to wash my face, trying to catch up on with Yamato. I was still yawning but finally awoken from my half sleeping brain. I got out of the bathroom and saw Yamato standing in front of me with a blank looking expression. I put both my dainty hands on his face and started to stretch his cheeks, played with his lips and then I asked him while continuing doing the childish action upon his face "**What's with the face..?**"

He took both my hands to stop me from continuing and said to me in a serious tone "**You haven't been getting enough sleep lately… I'm worried.**"

I titled my head a little and asked him "**and…?**"

I gave him the wrong answer when I said that, I should have given more thoughts into it before answering him. He was now a little irritated by my morning attitude and then he asked me a question directly "**What are you up to?**" he let go of my hands and folded them together, glaring at me with those sharp eyes of his.

Finally, understanding where he was headed to with the conversation, I was getting nervous as I didn't know how to tell him the truth. Mainly he would be angry with me for working but a simple novel wouldn't hurt… right? Is that even counted as work though? I remained quiet unable to answer his question.

Just then a door bell could be heard from the living room, we went to check on the screen of their intercom. As we did, we could see a well dressed man standing outside of the front door. He was wearing a business-like suit, and his hair was comb neatly to the back, his profile was handsome and with an added facial feature to his chin. He was waiting for us answer the door; and then checking the time as if he had somewhere else he had to go to.

Yamato continue his death glare on me, but I didn't know who that man was as I shrugged and shook my head silently in reply. He gave up the glare on me and then asked the unknown man through the intercom "**Excuse me but may I help you with anything?**"

The unknown man smile and said "**Good Morning, I came here to see…**" he paused and took something out of his pocket as he forgot the name on whom he was looking for and then continued addressing the name "**Miss Elizebeth Swann.**"

At soon as he heard my name, Yamato glares at me yet again and said in an angered tone "**I thought you said you didn't know him.**"

"**I swear! I don't!**" I replied without hesitation and truthfully. I was getting tense up and nervous at the same time.

The man from outside continued to speak "**I came to inform her about the good news of her selling novel!**"

'_Novel…? Oh no! Novel!_' I thought in a big surprised, I wouldn't have expected to happen this quick and it has only been released a month ago. I hid my expression away from him as I looked at another direction.

"**What is he talking about?**" he asked, he was getting irritated by the passing time.

"**I don't know…**" I exclaimed, still unable to face him.

He forcefully took me by the wrist and said in a more furious tone "**Tell me!**"

I was frighten by him but it didn't work much longer as I was used to his constant shouting and force, he didn't like me talking to other men and always hated me having an friendly relation with other men too, even though their were my family, friends or cousins. I quietly gazed into his eyes and said to him with a low tone not wanting to provoke him any longer "**For all those months I've been writing a novel and I have successfully published it to the public-**"

"**It's because of the bills, taxes and the rent, isn't it?**" he asked me as he cut me off. I wasn't hard to read, it was written on all of my expression, and even secretly hiding things won't do any good. With that, I nodded lightly but was unable to look him in the eyes. He sighed and had begin to calm down, then he flicked my forehead with his index finger and insulted me "**馬鹿****(baka)…**"

"**Ouch! What did you do that for..?**" I exclaimed, I found myself pouting at him and both my hands were rubbing the small pain on my forehead.

"**Didn't I tell you, that you are prohibited to work?**" said Yamato as he held me close, removing both my hands and then kissed me on the forehead. My body heat rapidly increase and went straight up towards my cheek, bright red, I was unable to look at him with this embarrassing kind of face.

"**Erm… hello? Anyone still there?**" asked the unknown man from outside as he have been waiting for a while.

I quickly went to change while Yamato went to get the door and allowed the man to enter.

The unknown man entered the house with a smile and introduced himself towards Yamato "**My name is Kubushiki Nara, from the Tokyo publishing company.**" He gave out his hand for a handshake as a greet.

"**Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Nara. Elizebeth will be coming out shortly. Please sit down, while you wait for her,**" replied Yamato as he reached out his hand to shake his and guided him to the plain black leather sofa he owned in the small living room.

While Yamato was accompanying the man, I quickly put on a simple plain colored shirt and a long blue jean. Since I would be talking to a guy, I would think ahead first before making a rash decision. I would always wear something that covers up my whole body, so Yamato wouldn't go berserk over my dressing code for other men than himself. Soon, I came out of the bedroom and into the living room, I sat on the sofa and the two began their discussion while Yamato was watching the two closely and at the same time continuing cooking their breakfast.

An hour has passed and their discussion was a success, the man then left. Yamato came out of the kitchen and asked me with a curious tone "**So…?**"

I shouted excitedly, he was shocked by my sudden scream of excitement as he jumped a little in surprised. I ran towards Yamato and hugged him tightly, both my hands were wrapped around his neck and I recklessly kiss him, not noticing it. "**The book is a hit! Mostly female bought it. But still, it a big hit!**" I replied.

He was holding around my waist in both of his hands "**How did you come up with such a book? It's impossible even for a famous author…**" he asked, he was filled with curiosity on how it happened.

My excitement went away and was curious on how I did it myself; I shrugged unable to care about it and said to him with a smile "**Maybe luck?**"

"**Then you must be the luckiest woman in the world**" he said, leaning forward to kiss her soft cheek.

"**Let's go down to Uncle's bar and celebrate!**" I said, smiling to myself with bliss.

He agreed and later evening we went down to Long Island where everyone was called out to meet and celebrate.

"**To Elizebeth's sudden success!**" said Kunihiko loudly, he lifted up his glass in the air, waiting for the others to join in.

Everyone made a toast and gulped down their drinks.

Saeki glanced at me and had asked me about how I did it. I returned the looked and replied him "**It wasn't easy hiding it from Yamato**" I giggled to myself and then continued with a cherry tone "**I have been researching a lot, jotted down some information, inspiration from other famous author, education from Switzerland and so on more to speak.**"

"**That's quite impressive, it must be hard hiding things from him.**" complimented Takao as he continued to sip on his shōchū.

I laughed and replied him "**Yeah, it was. I was afraid of him finding it out.**"

I felt a slight pain in my head, it felt like someone lightly bopped my hand with a rough fist. Angered, I turned around to see whom it was and to my surprised it was Yamato. He was glaring at me with his sharp brown eyes; I could feel chill running down my spine with that look of his. I managed to get up and yelled at him with anger "**Hey! What was that for?**"

"**Idiot, you shouldn't hide things from me.**" He said with both his arm folded, but his expression softens.

I just couldn't stay angry with him for some reason, but I was happy that he accept this for a fact that I was able to do something rather than doing nothing all day. I heard everyone joined in and laughed at us at our little argument, but I had smile instead of getting angry over it. It was strange but I was truly happy.

Yamato has been quiet down as he was thinking about something. If her novel were good, then my studies would be highly educated. He thought for awhile, he didn't remember asking anything about me in my past and my school life. It was the right time to ask me about it and so he did "**Which school were you studying in then, Elizebeth?**"

"**Oh, I studied at Havard University. I don't remember where I studied when I was in kindergarten, primary, secondary school or my middle and high school,**" I replied.

"**Isn't that the most expensive school in the world? How did you get into a school like that?**" asked Yuta in a surprised tone, since the school is only for the rich and famous. It wasn't quite what he was expecting.

"**Long story short… I was on a holiday with my family and the destination was none other than Switzerland. It was at night and I got lost as I try to find my way back to the hotel, I was walking alone in the dark until I came across that school… A man called Satsuki help me a lot and so were his other friends-**" I replied but by the time I could even finish my story I was cut off by Takao.

"**Satsuki…?**" Yamato repeated the name Satsuki as he wasn't quite sure which person I was talking about but for now the CEO of Kitaoji Enterprise was on his mind.

"**Yes, Satsuki Kitaoji,**" I replied him again, confirming that it was him whom have take care of me for that past few years.

"**You? And the all rich and famous Satsuki Kitaoji?**" asked Yuta as he couldn't continue to believe what he just heard from me.

I nodded, even Ren was surprised even though he has been quite all the time.

"**It's funny how you got lost though,**" said Kunihiko as chuckled at me ignoring the big name.

"**Hey! It's not that funny! I was on a holiday! I was a supposed to know where I was going!?**" I yelled in embarrassment, but to find myself being curious too. How did I get lost in the first place? But that was five or six years ago. So, I couldn't remember quite well but did create a lot of fun memories with the group of men.

"**Alright, let's get back to the subject here,**" said Saeki.

"**You still haven't explained how you got in yet,**" said Ren, now speaking up as he got interested.

"**Even though I didn't tell you guys you should have figured it by now,**" I replied.

"**Satsuki… paid all of it for you… didn't he?**" exclaimed Ren.

Everyone was even more surprised and I nodded again to the correct answer that Ren have given.

"**But why?**" asked Yuta in confusion.

"**Maybe he has taken a liking to you?**" teased Saeki as he put on a grin.

Yamato pulled me by my wrist over to him and made me sat on his lap, hugging me from behind while his head gently rested on my shoulder. "**Elizebeth is mine now… I don't want all of you to get in on this idea…**" he exclaimed in a serious tone with a cute pouted flustered face could be seen. I was flustered as he would do this in front of his friends but it wasn't all the surprising, as this is what couples do now and then.

"**Don't try and make us jealous...**" Saeki exclaimed at the couple with a saddened face.

"**Lighten up, Yamato. No one is going to take her away from you…**" said Kunihiko as he laughed very loudly even at a situation like this.

"**Even so… that couldn't have been possible…**" I continued on, back on to the main topic.

"**Why so?**" asked Takao out of curiosity.

"**I'm just a plain old girl… I think rich people are more attracted to their kind of people. For example, like Super Models, Famous Actresses/Artist and so on beyond their rich world…**" I stated as I sat to the side of Yamato as I was getting a bit uncomfortable of sitting on his lap.

"**I don't think your just any plain girl…**" said Ren as he put on a faint smile for me.

"**Yeah! You even changed Yamato! He is different compared to when he was then!**" said Yuta as he chuckled at him.

"**Hey… what is that supposed to mean?**" grumble Yamato as he look away from the group with an embarrassed face.

Everyone laugh at the same time and drink from their drinks.

"**Elizebeth, are you sure you don't want anything? You seem parched from all the talking and you haven't had anything at all when you arrived,**" said Kunihiko as he noticed my dried lips.

Yamato suddenly glared over at Kunihiko. Kunihiko laugh it off and said to Yamato "**Calm down, Yamato. I'm just worried about my niece!**"

"**You don't have to get all worked up over me, you know? I'm yours, you needn't to worry**" I said and gave him a warm smile, I stood up to get some water on my own as I entered the kitchen.

"**You need to cool down…**" said Takao to Yamato with concerned.

Yamato gave out a sigh.

"**I agree with Takao here, you don't need to worry about it. You've been engaged with her for about a year now,**" agreed Yuta with a worried face.

"**I wonder what's the hold up between you two. Is there something the matter?**" asked Takao.

"**No… It's just that…**" exclaimed Yamato as he paused for a moment to take a deep breath and then he continued "**Remember that time when we were doing your gig? The fake marriage thing...**" Yuta nodded and Yamato continued on "**Well… I want to make her a grand wedding, a wedding that she has been dreaming about…**"

"**Do you know… what kind of wedding does she wants…?**" asked Ren.

"**No… but I want to surprise her…**" replied Yamato.

"**Then why wait?**" asked Kunihiko as he folded both his arms in front of him with his usual expression.

"**Well… to have that kind of a dream wedding, has a high price…**" replied Yamato as he stared at the floor for some time.

"**Love couldn't possibly come at a price**" said Saeki.

"**I don't require that kind of amount to even plan a wedding**" replied Yamato as he was angered a little.

"**We could all help you out, you know?**" said Kunihiko as he gave him a smile, the group nodded in agreement as well.

"**I couldn't possibly… If I were to do this, then I need to do it on my own,**" exclaimed Yamato "**But, thank you. All of you.**"

I had finished getting my glass of water but couldn't help but overheard their conversation, it's true that Yamato have been getting worked up for me… maybe a nice alone time vacation would help ease his stress, but even so, it wouldn't help at all. I was glad that he is worried about me, but he is worrying too much. Even around his friend, he would get jealous. '_Would I cost him to lose his friends? I don't want that…_' I thought to myself as my chest tightened a little. I sighed quietly and came out from the kitchen and went to sit by Yamato side. Everyone went quiet, and just smiled at each other, they all decided to settle down to watch the replay of the baseball instead of continuing the talk. The atmosphere of the room became a little bit awkward… After the replay of the baseball game, the group continued on their Sunday activity of fun before starting to get onto work of the boring old Monday again. Saeki was cooking tonight, and Kunihiko went to get some more drinks for the group, everyone have their usual as always.

Later that evening, Yamato and I had returned home. As we arrived at their entrance of their home, we saw a fancy envelope inside our mailbox. I took out the fancy light pink envelope and to my wondering expectation, it was addressed to me. I turned the envelope it was sealed with a light piece of golden color emblem on it. Without further hesitation, I open the envelope and saw a letter inside.

"**Who's it from?**" asked Yamato with curiosity, he got close to me and view the envelop next to me.

"**I don't know yet,**" I replied as I opened up the nicely folded letter and start reading it silently with him. After I finished reading the letter, I started to scream in excitement and hugged Yamato tightly.

Yamato eyes widened as I screamed and started to cling onto him, He didn't managed to finished reading the letter yet, so he asked me "**What did the letter mentioned?**"

"**Some rich guy in Roppongi wants me to write another novel and have invited me to the new hotel there!**" I replied with glee.

Yamato put both his hand on my shoulder to stop me from jumping in too much excitement, a serious face was painted across his face and so he said to me sternly "**It could be fake…**"

My smile fluttered away with sadness, but he does have a good point. It could be someone trying to trick me into doing stuff, I wasn't unsure of it myself. I looked through the letter again and saw a phone number on the bottom of the letter, there was also a signature and the name of the sender. It was sent by Satsuki, the big shot. The couple entered the house and I started dialing the number to whom which had sent the letter. Moments later, a voice was heard through the phone.

"**Hello, this is the Chief Executive Officer Satsuki, how may I help you?**" said Satsuki.

'_Ah, it really is him._' I thought to myself, why all of a sudden would he invite me?

"**Hello?**" asked Satsuki again.

I snapped out of my thought and replied him "**Oh, pardon me for interrupting…**"

"**How may I help you, miss?**" asked Satsuki, he didn't know who the person at the end of the line was but he knew her voice, yet he was unsure of it.

"**Erm… I have received a light pink envelope with a golden seal today and it stated that I was invited as a VIP guest to the new Roppongi Casion and Hotel's Grand Opening Night… Did your company sent it to the wrong address?**" I asked feeling uneasily.

"**Ah, you are Miss Swann. No, we sent it to the right address. I hope to see you tomorrow.**" Said Satsuki, he was right. He recognizes that voice of mine and nodded with delight to himself.

"**But from where I live now and there is a quite far distance, so I couldn't possibly...**"

"**Don't worry, I have your room reserved here and a limousine will arrive tomorrow morning for you, Miss Swann.**" replied Satsuki.

"**Me only?**" I asked, whom was looking at Yamato the whole conversation.

"**Yes, we would like to congratulate you of your big success,**" replied Satsuki.

"**And what about me writing a new novel?**" I asked.

"**Mr. Hirose wanted to write a new novel with you since he has run out of his own ideas for the past years.**" Replied Satsuki.

"**Alright then, thank you for taking your time, Mr. Kitaoji**" I said.

"**You're welcome, Miss Swann**" replied Satsuki as he ended the phone call.

I closed the phone and glanced at Yamato, he then said to me with a saddened tone "**Fine… you may go...**" He was disappointed by the fact he couldn't see her for who knows how many days, months or years? His shoulder slumped in depress. I noticed him, I felt a little bad for him but I would miss him as well. Roppongi wouldn't be far where we stayed but it would take an hours trip and that would be tiring.

I smiled warmly at him and placed my hands on his shoulders, he looked at me with loving eyes and I couldn't help it. I opened my mouth and said to him "**I wouldn't have to go, you just need to say the word and I'll be at your side.**"

"**No… you should go. This is not an opportunity to be wasted…**" he replied with a faint smile of his.

"**Yamato…**"

"**But! You cannot stay at any hotel!**" he yelled out to me suddenly, as he finally agreed for me to go.

"**Where should I stay then…**" I asked as I pouted.

We both became quiet for a while, I was thinking about the news that have been reported earlier, that was when I thought about my sister, she was staying in Roppongi."**I know! I can stay at my sister's place! She did say she wanted to become a famous designer and so she did! I heard that she got a job in Roppongi, so maybe I'll stay at her place?**" I asked for his approval and permission on it.

He nodded and I hugged him tightly, he was happy for me and worried as well.

"**Make sure you call me every night now… or I'll so something about it!**" he said as he messed up my hair with his right hand.

"**Don't worry! I will!**" I replied as I stopped his childish hand behavior and fixed up my hair. We both smiled warmly at each other while he was still embracing me. "**I should contact my sister first then**" I said to him.

We both let go at the same time, Yamato left to the bedroom and I turned to sit down on the black lathered sofa to call my sister, Natalie. I haven't seen Natalie for a while, but I did know that Natalie has achieved her dream of becoming a famous designer, only that information about my sister was known and the other information not so much… I took a deep breath of air and started to dial her number, only to hope that she didn't change her phone number of the past years.

After a moment of waiting, she had finally picked up her mobile phone as I could hear a cherry voice answerd it "**Hello, this is Natalie speaking!**"

"**Natalie, is me!**" I said excitedly

"**Elizebeth?**" asked Natalie as she was to confirm if I was actually her real sister than the fake calls that she have been receiving and blocking.

"**Yes, it's me**" I replied.

"**Really? Or are you just another fake sister?**" asked Natalie in an irritated tone as she was unable to believe that it was really me.

She sounded really scary right about, since she was tired of wasting her time on fake calls. I continued on trying to convince her that this was really me whom is talking to her. I was silent for awhile and then she said angrily "**Hey! If you don't answer me, I'm going to hang up!**"

I have thought of our memories we had together in the past and quickly said to her "**Remember when you were young… when we went to the bakery and you slap our father's friend-**"

Before I could continue any further, Natalie cut me off and said "**Elizebeth! It really is you!**"

I giggled and I could hear that Natalie was completely embarrassed by what I was about to say, and so Natalie asked nervously "**No… one… is there… right..?**"

I laugh a loud at the thought before answering her "**Nope!**"

"**So what do you want?**" asked Natalie.

"**Are you busy right now? Maybe we could talk later?**" I replied unsure what my sister was doing, she is a famous designer now after all. Who knows what kind of work is loaded on her of how tight her schedule is.

"**No, I'm currently taking the day off right about now, so I'm free,**" replied Natalie with a tone of happiness.

"**Really? Where are you now?**" I asked.

"**At home,**" replied Natalie.

I became silent and should have thought carefully on what I should have said instead, I tried and asked her again "**Which home..?**"

"**I just got another job at Roppongi and bought a new house there, on top of a hill! It has a great view here! You should visit!**" replied Natalie with an highly excited.

"**Where did you get the money to buy a house at Roppongi? And on top of a hill? Even a designer more famous than you couldn't handle that price there!**" I said as I couldn't believe what I had heard from her.

"**Hey! What was that supposed to mean?**" asked Natalie as her tone became cold.

"**Sorry! Of course you can pull it off... you've been working hard on your job for year now…**" I said apologetically, it must be rude to hear things like that and not supporting her. I should have think more clearly instead of being surprised all the time… Natalie became famous a long time ago before I even did, she was hard working and which had lead to her successful life. I began to be aware of how loud I was talking due to the unexpected surprises today, I tone down a little. I was afraid that I would disturb the neighbors' peace at this time.

"**Ya darn right I am!**" said Natalie still in high spirited tone filled with determination and confidence. Then she continued "**Hey! I heard about your new book! Every girl in Roppongi has been talking about it all around town and I heard the King of Romance Novel, Ryoichi Hirose, has been talking about it too! It's about time you became famous!**"

"**Really? That's what I've wanted to talk about!**" I said. I finally had remembered why I called her in the first place and so I quickly became excited all over again.

"**Well, what is it?**" asked Natalie.

"**Could I stay at your place for a days, months or more?**" I asked.

"**Huh…? Why?**" asked a confused Natalie, trying to think of something up.

"**I've been assigned to do another novel there and Yamato wouldn't let me stay at any hotel**" I replied.

"**Alrighty then! I can't wait to catch up with you and all the things we missed together!**" said an excited Natalie as the end of the phone. Natalie then gave the full addressed to me and told me not to pack anything as she had prepared everything for me already. The deal has been set as everything went perfect; tomorrow morning is where the adventure begins.


	3. 3rd Day of Spring: Sister Surprise!

**Author's Notice:**

**1. **Prince Nathan is '**Nathan in Pirates in Love**'. Just so you know.

* * *

**Third Day of Spring (Chapter 3): Sister Surprise!**

It was about five in the morning, and I have already woken up. It was still at a freezing point of the morning, so I was sneezing uncontrollably. I didn't get enough sleep at all last night due to my mountain of feels filled with excitement, but for some reason I didn't understand why. Was visiting my un-contact sister that made me feel all hyped? Or was it going to the new casino and hotel in Roppongi that I was invited to as a VIP? Or maybe just working together on a novel at the side of the famous romance novelist, Ryoichi Hirose? Whichever it is I didn't much care for it but surely my energize vibe did.

I sat up and stretched my arms up in the air with a light yawn; I turned to look at my side, to see Yamato still sleeping like a baby. From his sleeping cuteness, I smiled and kissed him on his fore head. I got out of the bed and stretched my entire body; I was feeling a little bit wobbly after lying on the bed for so long. I entered the shower, trying to wake myself up. Even with this much excitement, it didn't keep me up awake for the day but the night instead. After I was done, all that left was an empty stomach, a loud growl could be heard and I was seemingly little bit embarrassed by it, even thought there isn't anyone here but herself. I didn't really eat well yesterday, who knew too much excitement could cause me this much stress? Good thing Yamato hasn't been awoken by me yet. I quickly rushed to the kitchen and started fixing up breakfast for myself.

My breakfast was finally done, I took it out to the living room on a plain silver tray. I gently settled the tray down on the living room table and then open the TV, turning the volume down so it wouldn't wake him up at this early hour. I ate and watch the TV at the same time, and then a news had caught my eye. The new Roppongi Casino and Resort will be having a Grand Opening tomorrow, contests and other activity will be held there as well.

It was six in the morning and the temperature has risen up a little, Yamato woke up. He woke up to a light bed, it doesn't seem right; he used his hands gently searching for something. The bed was large and the person right beside him had gone. He rubbed his eyes and the he could hear sounds, most likely a voice. The voice doesn't sound clear as it was noisy; he followed the voice that had leaded him to walk out to the living room. There, he saw me, finally fallen asleep on the couch, he couldn't help but laugh lightly at me and whispered to himself "**Silly girl...**"

I wasn't fully asleep on the couch but was dozing off, almost falling a sleep as my eyelids were half open. Soon, I could hear the faint voice of a familiar guy, the voice was insulting me. I twitched my eyes a little and opened them, I saw him standing behind the couch. I relaxed at his sight and put on my usual smile to greet him "**Oh. Good Morning.**"

"**You didn't get enough sleep did you?**" he asked knowingly, a light chuckled escape from his lip. He climbed onto the couch and snuggled beside me, it was cold before but now I could feel warmth from him. I want to sleep under his arms of protection; I regretted not sleeping last night and blamed my excitement for it. He pressed his warms lip all over me, from the top of my head to the bottom of my neck. Now I had the feeling that I didn't wanted to leave him, I felt bad about it. The mixture of the cold from the bad feeling and his warmth seems to drown me in guilt. I sighed quietly to myself, scolding myself on my ridiculous decision making.

Just then my mobile phone rang on top of the living room table. He let me go and I kissed him before sitting up and answered the phone. I checked the screen of my phone, and the caller was my sister, Natalie. Before missing the call, I quickly answered it and said "**もしもし****(moshi x2), this is Elizebeth speaking.**"

"**Elizebeth! Where are you!? I've been waiting for you for about three hours now!**" she yelled through the phone loudly, Yamato was surprised that even he could hear it on how loud it was.

"**Natalie, calm down... Wait! What!? Three hours!?**" I asked in surprised. What was she doing in the past three hours? And it would be three or four in the morning by then.

"**Yeah...**" replied my disappointed sister as she had slowly beginning to calm herself down. Her voice sounded tired, she couldn't speak any longer and was about to knock herself out.

"**Why are you up so early?**" I asked concerned, worrying about my little sister.

She replied to my question again "**Well... you didn't mention to me when your arrival was... and... I d-**"

Before she could finish, I cut her off and said "**You should get some sleep. I will call you when I arrived, alright?**"

"**Okay...**" she exclaimed, she got off her phone and went to take a nap in her room.

I was sighing of relieve and Yamato look at me before he spoke "**You should get ready before your ride arrive to pick you up.**"

I nodded to him and went to prepare myself yet again. I didn't apply make-up on since I hate wearing it. Especially lip sticks, which kind of made your lip feel oily and she dislike the feeling. It works on other girls but you may never and will never convince me to put on make-up. I brushed my wavy locks, since it was messed up from dozing off on the couch and then I washed my face again for a little boost of energy.

After I was done and all prepared, I was outside waiting while he accompanied me. Not long a limousine have arrived in front of me, I was surprised by the fact that this was my ride to my sister house and not some fancy party or to a modern royal ball. The driver in uniform came out of the car and asked "**Are you Miss Swann?**"

I look at Yamato and he returned the gaze, he nodded and I gave him my answer "**Indeed, I am. Please to meet you.**"

"**Good Morning, Miss Swann. Please,**" he greeted me and gesture his hands for me to get into the limousine. "**Mister Satsuki is waiting for you**" he continued.

"**Could… we have a moment please?**" I asked.

He nodded, answered me "**Certainly,**" bowed and then left us alone together.

I gave him a hug, trying to hold back my tears not to cry. I knew I couldn't seem him for a couple of days or months but I still could felt him no matter how far the distant. He kissed me passionately, although they have kissed each other for far many times but it was still hard for me to keep up with his sweet lip. I was running out of breath, but I continued, tried to keep up with him but he wouldn't let me go as he grabbed tightly around my waist, never wanted to let me go from the very beginning.

The driver cleared his throat to rudely interrupt the couple as he was running late. Yamato finally released me and kissed me on the head as a last kiss on that could ever felt on me. It wasn't a forever goodbye, since I would return when I finished my next novel. But it was still hard saying goodbye to him as he was getting used to having a lovely companion till this day, he didn't look forward to being all lonely again starting tomorrow.

"**Be sure to call,**" he said, gazing gently into my eye.

"**I will...**" I replied, gently kissing him for the last time and then climbed into the classic black limousine that was waiting for me. The driver closed the door and went back into his seat, he was about to drive away from him, separating the couple. The window was thick black, he couldn't see the inside of the limousine but I could see him standing there motionless. The driver then drove off, I gave out a quiet sigh as he disappeared from the distance and from my eye.

Now, the driver has drove miles away from where I live. I realize that I had to stay at my sister's place instead of the hotel that Satsuki had offered me. I handed the driver the note, it had the addressed to Natalie's new mansion in Roppongi. It was already late but I was surprised by how the inside of the limousine was decorated, my depression has finally faded away as my eyes wandered around the limousine. The ceiling was decorated with two mini chandeliers, and there is also a mini fridge filled with expensive wine and snacks. I couldn't believe my eye and it was all done for me. I could see a breakfast set in it, a note was sticking and written in it was 'Enjoy'. I didn't accept the breakfast as I was already full from before and I wasn't the type to eat breakfast. I always skipped them but now with Yamato around, I enjoyed breakfast much more than any other normal day that I have lived. As I remember the every morning memory, a smile was brought to my dull face.

After a couple hours of driving, I have finally arrived at Roppongi. The limousine drove up the rich hills of Roppongi, I was render speechless when I saw a huge mansion up the very hill. I saw the passing tall curtain walls like the ones in medieval times, I could even see the top of the mansion, it was tall as it has four floors. There were many classy-like windows decorated with flowers all over and besides the mansion was a tower with a conical spire styled roof. It was like a modernize castle, and to my wonder whom the owner may be.

The limousine came to a full stop in front of a tall golden bar gate as they arrive. The driver then said to me "**Miss Swann, we have arrived at your destination.**"

"**Wait... what? Are you sure you didn't drive to the wrong addressed?**" I asked. I couldn't believe that this was my sister's mansion that she mentioned about, it was unimaginable for me to think about.

"**The note you have given, has written the exact addressed. So I am positively sure that this is the address you have given me,**" replied the driver as he came out of the car and then opened the door to where I have been comfortably seated. I climbed out off the limousine, and I stood in front of the tall golden gates in awe. I looked around my surrounding and then saw a fancy intercom beside the gates. I pressed the button and waited for a reply.

"**Welcome to Prince Nathan's Mansion, how may I assist you?**" said an unknown voice from inside but will be mostly like some security guards.

'_W-What!? P-P-Prince Nathan!?_' I thought as why the Prince have come to live in Roppongi with my sister. '_Are they lovers? Friend? His Personal Designer? What!?_' my thoughts on this has became more and more.

"**Erm... this is Elizebeth Swann... I'm looking for my sister, Natalie Swann..?**" I spoke nervously through the intercom.

"**You are Princess Natalie's sister?**" asked the security guards.

"**Princess?**" I asked, I was confused why they were calling her a princess or it could be another person I have mistaken. I couldn't confirm whom they were talking about, they are many people in this world who goes by that name.

While I was outside the gate trying to figure this situation out, Natalie was awoken by her maid that they have inform her about a guest that is outside the gates now. Natalie whom was still in bed quickly rushed to the security room as she didn't care about her messy appearance. Momentarily, she arrived and saw her sister outside of the gates, she instructed the guards to let me in while she went to make herself up.

"**Alright, we have received permission for you to enter,**" said the security guards.

I thanked them and then made my way back into the limousine and the driver drove on inside the mansion as the tall golden gate started to slowly open for them. I was extremely surprised, the garden was beautiful and on the middle of the road was a huge fountain with graceful crystal clear water. The limousine then stop as they arrived inside the mansion's huge entrance, the butler of the mansion opened the door and I climbed out yet again. Then came a running Natalie, she was running towards me while screaming "**Sister!**" in a loud yet cheerful manner.

"**Natalie?**" I asked the person. I couldn't believe that she was my sister but she does look like her but then again how on earth did she became a princess? It's been only a few years since I haven't talk to her, and to my surprised lots of things has changed while I was here in Japan. I must be very useless…

"**Yes! It's me!**" she replied cheerfully, as she hugged me tightly. Her hug was so tight that I was grasping for air.

"**How did yo- When did you-?**" I asked whom was still in awe and speechless-ness.

"**Come on inside and we'll talk!**" she said giving me a cheerful smile. She pulled me by the hand, urging me to follow her and so I did as I started following her into the mansion.

The inside of the mansion was well decorated as well, it look like I was in a dream or a movie or living in a fantasy castle instead of staying in a simple sweet room. It was like a dream, everything inside was pretty big, they even have those fancy staircases that every rich people have and seemingly all the rooms where cluttered with expensive and luxurious furniture imported from different lands, which is also made especially for the newlywed royal couple. Natalie have kept pulling me until I have arrived at the outside halls of her guest room.

"**Taa Daa!**" she said, opening the two huge door into the guest room.

We both walk inside at the same time, I started to look around the room in utter amazement as I said to her "**It looks like a 5-star-hotel suite instead of a normal room!**"

"**This room was designed to be a suite! It has five-rooms, the living room for hanging out! The princess bedroom for your relaxation of a tiring and stressful day! The beauty and spa bathroom! An office room to work on your novel and lastly my favorite a walking closet!**" she explained, touring me around the suite. "**Do you like it? I designed it myself!**" she asked, I could tell that she had planned this room for me and she had very high hopes for it.

I never imagine that this would have happened and here I thought I was going to live in a small simple room that was comfortable enough. But this is just too much, I didn't know how to answer her whether I liked it or not. So, I decided to change the subject, I saw several clothing hanging and one cute dress had caught my eye. I look at the brand of the clothing and my sister name was on it. So, I asked her "**You... designed this?**"

"**Yup! All the clothing inside the closet are my top professional designs!**" she continued to brag about how successful and talented she is.

"**How?**" I asked again, I didn't get a proper answered from her yet and so did she but yet she hasn't noticed which made me sigh in relief.

"**Well.. you see... I'm married to Prince Nathan…**" she exclaimed. She showed me her diamond engagement ring on her ring finger, even the side of the ring is decorated with little diamonds. It sparkled brightly under the sun light that came though the huge windows beside us.

"**When- Why didn't you tell me all this!?**" I asked in a surprised tone, as everything was hard to believe.

She sat down on the classic luxurious sofa and started explaining about how her life turned out to be. All her dreams eventually came true and also she have found the love of her life. "**A****nd this is where we are now,**" she said, finishing her stories in three hours.

"**Why didn't you tell me sooner? Did you tell father and mother too?**" I asked feeling concern about it.

"**Well... I... didn't want you guys to freak out. So...**" she replied.

"**What kind of reaction did you get that from?**" I asked.

"**Well... our parent would...**" she tried to defend herself against my words that felt like I was scolding her or about to make her sound ridiculous. But she was unable to, we have been like this ever since we were small. She hasn't changed at all.

"**I don't think father would freak out, mostly only mother does.**" I said. She sighed a little at my words, I patted her shoulders gesturing her that it would be fine telling our parent about this even though she was overly rich in her occupation and the love of marrying the prince.

"**I'm sorry...**" she said apologetically, she has been staring at the floor, the entire conversation when I started mentioning about our parent.

I sigh to myself and asked myself '_What have I done?_' I didn't want to ruin my sister's cheery attitude… I said to her with a gentle smile "**There's no need for an apology.**" Natalie eyes look away from the ground and onto her happy older sister, soon a smiled appeared. A chime then filled the before silent room, I could felt something vibrate in my purse, it was my phone that was ringing. I quickly picked up my phone and answered it "**Hello, this is Elizebeth speaking.**"

"**Oh, Miss Swann. This is Satsuki, I called to see if you were alright,**" said Satsuki as he sounded worried over the phone, I could hear the sadness in his worried tone.

"**Yes, I am. Why do you ask, Mr. Kitaoji?**" I asked.

"**The limousine hasn't arrived at the hotel yet and I was worried that something might have happen to you,**" he said beginning to calm down.

"**Oh! I'm terribly sorry! I forgot to inform you that I will be staying at my sister's place; I'm not allowed to stay at the hotel. Will that be alright?**" I asked as I start to remember the things that I forgot to discuss with him while I was in the car making a depression out of myself and awing at the sight I have never encountered before in my entire life.

"**No worries. I'm relieved to hear that you are doing fine. Yes, it is fine for you to stay at your sister. Please do come by the hotel if your done.**" said Satsuki with a slightly more happy tone. He was glad to hear that I was doing fine, the tone in his voice shows little emotion in it. Was he really that worried?

"**Alright, I will. See you later then, Mr. Kitaoji**" I said and hung up my phone. I closed my phone and put it back inside my purse. I then turned back to my sister, creepily she did noticed that her eye has become sparkle with interest over the conversation she just heard between me and Satsuki. "**What?**" I asked her, unable to feel easy about it.

"**That was the Casino King, right?**" she asked.

"**Casino King? Do you mean Satsuki Kitaoji?**" I asked, unfamiliar with Satsuki's odd title.

She gave out a giggle and replied "**Yes, silly!**"

"**Well, yes. So?**" I asked still confused on where she was heading with this.

"**What kind of relationship do you have with him?**" she asked still sparked with interest.

"**It's just a matter of business relation, nothing more.**" I replied confidently, there was nothing more to it.

She remained quiet for a while and the blurted out with a bold expression "**How boring! You should improve your love life!**"

"**Excuse me, I don't need you to tell me how I live my life! And I have someone else already!**" I spoke out loudly at her, as if I was yelling towards her. I noticed how rude I was to her and apologized "**I'm sorry, I didn't mean to speak so loudly to you.**" Aware of her title, she was a princess now, I should think before bursting my bubbles of rage.

"**It's alright. So who's the lucky guy!?**" she asked. She didn't care how I act, she got used to it when we were young but moreover what she was interested in was my love story.

I sighed and replied her blushingly "**Yamato…**" saying his name I thought about him, I was worried and had the feeling of loneliness already.

"**Aw, how cute! You blushed just by saying his name!**" she made fun of me and I just silently felt my cheek grows hotter.

She decidedly asked me a ton of question about Yamato, where he live, his occupation, personalities, looks and so on. I thought she would never stop asking but in returned I asked her about her fiancé as well. We both laugh at their embarrassed moments and then commented how cute they were while sharing the photos of them on our phone although we did not send or exchange them as our guys is our guys. It was getting a bit late already, I look at the time and it was already evening. Before I were to go to the hotel, I asked my sister "**Hey, are you going anywhere later?**"

"**I'm going to meet up with Marsha later,****"** she replied. Thinking about it, she realized where I was heading and so she asked me "**You're going to the grand opening of the new casino that has been opened in Roppongi, right?**" she looked at the time with me as well.

"**Yes,**" I replied. "**I need to get ready now or I'll be late,**" I continued as I gazed back at her.

"**Great!**** Can I join you in your fancy little limousine?**" she asked again as she grabbed both of my hands while looking into my eye with an intense look on her face.

"**Sure...**" I replied, I didn't know what she was about to do, was she heading towards the same place as I am? Before I could even ask her about it, she has answered the question that I was thinking about.

"**There's a new café near the casino and I'm going to meet Marsha there.**" She replied, letting go of my hand and then went inside the walking closet. I followed after her, she was looking for something that I didn't knew about. After a minute later, I saw her holding a straight long black wig in her hands and then she said out loud "**Found it!**"

"**Why do you need a wig for?**" I asked in confusion.

"**Oh, this? To hide from the reporters and paparazzi, of course!**" she replied and then she went to apply some makeup on the vanity desk.

Half an hour later, the makeup she have been applying resulted her into a different person, I could even recognize if it was her. The blue contact lens she has put on was pretty; it made her eye wider than before, she looks like a life size doll now. I was simply amazed on how much her makeup skills have improved. I remember the time on how she wasn't completely good at doing makeup then, even applying the lipstick might go out of the line of her lip. But now, everything changed, her faced almost looks like plastic; the skin tone was light with a fair complexion.

"**When did you became this good at doing makeup?**" I asked wanting to touch her face but she didn't allow me to, since I would ruined it by smearing it all over.

She smiled at me and said while fixing her wig "**While mom sent you to Japan, she sent me to an art school in Charles.**"

"**Oh, wow. If I didn't know you were coming out this way, I'd be asking you things like 'Who are you' and stuff.**" I said, continuing to admire her skills on makeup.

She laughed and giggled but I couldn't help but do the same, I missed the old times while we were still living together under one roof back in Philip but now everyone went there separate ways. I wonder how are Yoona and Yingie doing right now?

I was about to ask Natalie but she seems to cut me off as she asked me "**Well then, shall we go?**"

"**Wait! I can't go to that Casino looking like this!**" I said to her. I didn't have time to prepare on myself.

She looked at me from the top of my head to the bottom of my toe. Then, she turned around me from front to back. She clapped her hands together and said happily "**You look extremely cute already! I'm sure you would 'Wow' him with that look of yours!**"

"**'Wow'…?**" I repeated the word she just said and asked her "**What does that mean?**"

She winked at me, putting her index finger on her lip. I was silence by it, and decided to ignore her as I sigh to myself. We left the mansion and entered the limousine which was still waiting for me. The driver has been told that I was to arrived at the casino before his duty was complete. The driver then drove off to their next destination. The distance wasn't far as they arrived at the new hotel in half an hour minutes, the staff of the hotel open the door of the limousine and both of us come out.

"**I'll meet you later, kay?**" she said to me and waved good bye as she was heading towards the café from outside area of the casino.

Before she left, I called out to her loudly "**Natalie! Wait!**"

She stopped walking and turned towards me and asked "**What is it?**"

"**I need you phone number,**" I replied, taking my phone out of the purse.

"**Didn't you have it already?**" she asked puzzled.

"**My phone was stolen during my studies back in Switzerland; I got a new phone and a new number… That's the reason why I wasn't able to call you... Besides that is my bad habit of forgetting things easily, I don't remember any of yours or Yoona/Yingie's cell number... I just remember father's and mother's only...**" I explained to her about my lost of my previous phone and the new phone I had bought.

"**I see!**" she said finally figured something out.

I wasn't able to understand her. So, I asked "**What is it?**"

"**Well, when I called you. It wasn't your voice, I could hear bunch of girls screaming wildly on whom I was or was I one of your handsome boyfriends.**" She answered me, thinking back of that day she had called my old number.

"**Yeah… They stole it from me… An-and I don't have a boyfriend back then! We were just close friends, which are strangely men that's all!**" I got flustered at her words and started to just get angry at her words as I yelled at her in the end, she started to giggled at my reactions.

She wiped away her tears of joy and started taking out her phone too. "**Alright, what's your number?**"

I gave the phone number to my sister, announcing the numbers to her and she started tapping in my number into her contact list. "**Alright then, call me when you need anything!**" she said. Finally leaving, she waved her goodbye and started walking off the area to meet her friend.

I stood alone in front of the main entrance of the casino, I felt nervous but there was no one around that could accompany me. I could asked my sister but I didn't want to make her friend wait and beside that, it was already too late since she had left already... The casino hasn't opened yet until night falls, the security guard of the hotel saw me and came closer asking me some questions.


	4. 4th Day of Spring: Uneasy Atmosphere

**Author's Notice:**

**1. **I am running out of inspiration... As you read on the conversation may get awkward and the story may seem stupid... I'm sorry of my lack of skills as a writer and have a poor imagination...

* * *

**Fourth Day of Spring (Chapter 4): Uncomfortable Atmosphere**

"**Excuse me, Miss. Are you lost?**" the security guard asked me as he came up closer to me. He was looking up and down on me, telling if I was some kind of reporter or paparazzi that has been going around here recently.

I wavered my hand and replied him hesitated "**E-erm… No… I'm not lost…**" I look inside my purse for the invitation and continued saying "**I was invited here…**" I searched my purse for awhile but strangely it wasn't there. The security guard now looked at me filled with suspicion, ignoring him I got all things out from my purse since there wasn't anything much in it but just my phone, some pieces of important note and well money that you keep in purses. Unfortunately, I haven't found the invitation and I smiled awkwardly at the security guard. And then it hit me, I forgot to take the invitation I left at Natalie's house while I was showing it to her. '_I'm such an idiot!_' I scold myself, how am I supposed to forget such an important thing for this event.

"**I'm sorry, Miss. But I need to ask you to leave this area immediately.**" He said with a creepy expression on his face.

I sighed to myself, already giving up... I turned around facing the grand entrance of the hotel and was about to leave until someone had gently placed their hand on my shoulder. Surprised, I turned around to see who it was. My first guess was bet on the security guard that had just asked me to leave, but what does he want? For the moment that I have lay my eyes on the person that just stopped me, my guess was wrong. My eyes widened in surprised by a tall man standing in front of me with a picture perfect smile upon his gentle face.

"**Welcome, Miss Swann**" said the man with seemingly dark red colored hair, he continued to smile at me warmly.

The security saw him and was shocked by it, he quickly apologized as he bow down his head "**I'm sorry, Mr. Kitaoji.**" Satsuki gesture him to leave them and the security guard left immediately.

My memory replayed itself automatically and has my mind from back then. We haven't seen each other in a long time but I was still able to remember some of his features and profile. He was cuter back then but now he seems masculine, taller and handsome. He was a perfect dream guy to every girl, even rumored has it that he have countless lovers and admirers from overseas.

"**Remember me?**" he asked, taking away his large hands away from my shoulder.

"**Sat… suki…**" I guessed, I was still utterly surprised even thought there isn't anything to get overly surprised about. A light chuckled escaped from his lip as he saw me stunned in surprised, I found myself apologizing to him since it wasn't proper to addressed by his first name, "**I- I'm sorry! Mr. Kitaoji!**"

He was shocked by my sudden apology, but his expression softens and he said to me as he continues to smile "**Please, no need for formalities. I'd like you to call me while we were studying back then.**"

"**You mean…**" I tried to remember what I had call him back then, I haven't said his name in a long time but it had finally came to my mind. My lip curled into a little mischievous smile and said to him "**You mean… Suki?**"  
We both laughed at the same time, I haven't called him that in so long but back then I rarely even use it. I was glad that he was still him; I felt the fun running memory in my head. I was thinking about the past him for quite awhile now, but have never thought about how lucky I was to be caught by Satsuki. Curious, I asked him "**Satsuki... How did you know I have arrived?**"

"**Oh, the limo driver told me. I came down as soon as possible and when I did I saw that you were troubled by something. So, I came out as soon as I could.**" He explained with a flustered face.

'_He rushed out just to greet me... how nice..._' I thought to myself as I smiled towards him and said "**Thank you.**"

He soon stopped and returned to his gentle smile, he held out his hands for mine and asked me "**I'm going to have lunch now, would you care to join me?**"

"**It's noon already?**" I asked as I took my phone out to check the time. Time passed by that quick and I haven't noticed since of the much excitement I had from my sister back there, just like I have forgotten my invitation too.

"**Shall we?**" he asked, still holding out his hands for my reply to his lunch invite. I silently nodded as his reply and placed my small hands onto his large warm hands, he smiled with satisfaction to my reply. "**Yuzuki, will be joining along as well. I hope you don't mind,**" he added.

"**Oh, it's perfectly fine. I want to see Yuzu as well, it's been a long time since I saw everyone...**" I said, returning my smiles to him.

He led me inside, where we will be dining at the seventh floor of the casino & hotel's elegant restaurant. We had arrived on the seventh floor; a reservation was prepared for the Kitaoji brothers. Satsuki step out of the elevator, several waiters and waitresses was standing in a row of the side, greeting us with a smile. I followed him from behind; it was my first times experiencing walking into a high-class restaurant, as if I was to be greeted like a Nobel Woman or someone whom is rich and famous in business industry or the entertainment industry. I continued to walk, admiring the design of the restaurant and the decorations of furniture. Before long, we had shortly arrived at the entrance of the restaurant a waiter had guided us to his reserved table. I was still mostly drawn to the attention of the restaurant, as it was decorated divinely with fine and class. I could see huge chandeliers hanging high up on the high ceiling of the restaurant. It was like attending a feast with the Kings and Queens, or entering an enchanting castle where little girls dream come true in an instant.

Satsuki had notice my, attaching my eyes into the design and decorations. He chuckled and asked me "**Do you like what you see?**"

I averted my eye from my surrounding and look at him, I must be impolite, gawking like that. "**I'm sorry… and yes. The designs are wonderful; the décor matches everything in here.**"

"**I designed it myself,**" he said, leaving me stunned for a moment. He then went to pull out a chair for me, like a gentleman would always do, urging me to sit.

I gently sat down and said to him "**Thank you.**"

"**No need,** " he said still putting on his usual smiles. He went to take his sit, which is the opposite direction of where I had seated.

The restaurant was empty; the only place seated was me and Satsuki alone. The Grand Opening was tonight, this the casino hasn't opened up to the public yet. I could se around my surroundings; the employees were decorating around the casino for the opening night, rushing around, holding stacks of things in their hands. I could even hear the loud noises in the kitchen; the chefs were preparing food for the guests tonight. It was loud, woks, pans, and other cooking utensils were clanging loudly and hot steam could be seen. Knives were chopping, cutting, mincing, dicing on the meat and vegetables on top of a wooden board, making a loud 'tok' sound. Employees all over was busy with their task, I was sitting quietly impressed with their skills as some were also multi-tasking and doing their best to help around.

The timing was perfect as Yuzuki arrived at the restaurant, but I was not aware until he shouted out to his brother "**Hey, Sats!**" he was waving at him from the distance.

Satsuki returned the wave and said to him with a smile as he got closer to the table "**Greetings, Yuzuki.**"

Yuzuki then noticed a female that was sitting on the opposite side of his brother. I had long wavy light blonde color hair, and then went to take his sit beside his brother. He didn't look at my face, he glanced at his brother and then started to ask him a question rudely about me "**Hey, Sats. So you finally found yourself a woman, huh?**"

Satsuki's gentle smile had turned into a little frown, he said to his brother sternly "**Yuzuki, don't be rude... This is Elizebeth. You remember her, don't you?**" he gestured his hands at me.

"**Elizabeth?**" he asked again, he known many girls by the name Elizabeth since it was well known in many country. He stood up from his seat, went closer to where I was and then, closely peered at my face. Surprised by our close distant, his face was awfully close to mine which made me flustered a little, and I didn't know what to do but just remained still. It took him a moment to realize who I was, he gazed at me for awhile. Suddenly, his eyes widened in surprised with a following murmured of my name "**Elizebeth..?**"

"**Erm... Yuzuki...**" I said still flustered on how close our faces are, I was trying to tell him to keep our distance.

He figured what I was about to say, he pulled back away from me and apologized "**Oh, sorry.**" His face had become bright pink as soon as he realizes it.

Satsuki was about to say something to him but the waiter arrived and placed a menu for the three of us but I shook my head, I didn't want to order anything and just let Satsuki and Yuzuki decide. They both started to order a lot of things to the waiter and he quickly jotted all of it down in his note. I wonder to myself in silent, looking at the two men who kept on ordering '_Could we even possibly eat that much?_'

After finishing taking their large request of orders, the waiter took the menu, bowed and then left us. The waiter then returned with two wine bottles in his hands since Satsuki and Yuzuki preferred different taste in wine, he set the wines and placed three glasses gently down on the table before leaving yet again.

"**Elizebeth, which wine do you prefer?**" asked Satsuki as he poured the wine into his while Yuzuki did the same.

"**Oh, I don't drink wine or any other alcohol drinks,**" I replied.

"**Seriously?**" asked Yuzuki surprised by the thought that I don't drink.

I nodded in reply, I asked the waiter to give ME a plain old water instead.

"**How old are you? 18? 19?**" asked Yuzuki as he guessed along the way.

I giggled and replied him "**I'm currently 23. If you asked again, I do not like drinking wine as all. It's just doesn't sink into my taste buds.**"

Yuzuki laugh and asked sarcastically "**Now you can read minds?**"

"**Brother, you are pretty much predictable**" said Satsuki as he playfully chuckled at him.

"**No, I'm not!**" grumbled Yuzuki, folding his arms with a slight anger face.

"**Still choleric as ever, I see.**" I said while giggling along side Satsuki.

The food that Satsuki and Yuzuki had order, came out afterwards. The full handed waiter whom have come out from the kitchen, set the ordered meal on to our table. Seafood, Western Food and different set of food was placed on the table, I was overwhelmed by how much they order, I couldn't even fit all that in MY small compact stomach. But from the looks of it, the food wasn't much to look at. No wonder they ordered that much... '_Rich people... I just don't get them..._'

"**Bon appétit, Madame et Monsieur**" said the waiter with an added french accent.

The waiter left, Satsuki and Yuzuki began to eat, I watched them ate, I didn't know any table etiquette. I felt a little nervous, Yuzuki seems like he doesn't have any tables manner at all, he was chowing down on the meat he had ordered and Satsuki was eating slowly with delight on his lobster. I didn't know what to eat, all I did was stare at the two, comparing differences, which soon the Kitaoji brothers take notice of me.

"**What's the matter, Elizebeth?**" asked Satsuki as he stopped eating and gently put his utensils down beside his plate.

"**Yeah, just eat anything you want!**" said Yuzuki while still having some bit un-chew meat in his mouth.

"**Oh... alright...**" I replied, I look at the food with a blank expression, I was about to randomly choose but my hands just won't move from the seat I have been gripping onto.

"**What? You want me to feed you?**" said Yuzuki sarcastically as he put on a devilish smirk.

"**No, thank you very much. I think I'll go outside to get some fresh air...**" I said feeling a little uncomfortable around. I excused myself from the table. The two brother exchange glances at each other and then look towards back at me as I walked away from them. Yuzuki swallowed the meat whole which he had still in his mouth and was about to go get me but then Satsuki stopped him as he took hold of his right wrist.

"**Hey, let me go!**" said Yuzuki as he looked at Satsuki angrily.

"**Haven't you caused enough trouble?**" asked Satsuki as he returned the look as well.

"**I thought she got used to it then, she couldn't have not got used to it now...**" continued Yuzuki, struggling against his brother.

"**People change, Yuzuki...**" exclaimed Satsuki.

They were causing a scene, all the staff member stopped doing on their task and had all their eyes on them both. The restaurant became completely silent, even a pin needle that dropped would caused a loud sound through out the entire area. Yuzuki removed Satsuki's hand forcefully and quickly went after me whom was heading towards the large baron balcony of the restaurant.

"**Hey! Elizebeth wait!**" shouted Yuzuki.

I pretended not to hear him shouting at my name, as I reached the windowed door which lead to the outside of the balcony. I open it with both of my hands and pushed the glass door forward, I could feel the air blew in, Yuzuki didn't stop as well as he continued chasing after me. When he got closer to me, he took the opportunity to swipe me off the ground. I was in utter shock by his unexpected actions and without even knowing so my hands were tightly wrapped around his neck to prevent myself from falling.

"**Yuzuki! What are you doing?**" I asked him quickly.

"**I'm getting you back inside, what do you think I'm doing?**" he replied in a cheery tone.

"**But... I don't want to go back...**" I exclaimed. I hid my face with both my hands.

"**Give me a reason and I'll let you go.**" he said with a serious expression.

"**Well... I'm not used to these kind of things... It makes me feel uncomfortable... that's why I left.**" I replied him.

"**Ha! I knew it wasn't me.**" he said excitedly, knowing that it wasn't his fault that ruined me.

He slowly put me down on my feet again as I un-hid my face. "**Please, I'm already used to yours childish ways**" I teased as a giggled escaped from my lips.

Yuzuki gave out a light laughter and continued on their earlier topic "**You'll get used to it, you're going to do this everyday from now on.**"

I took a deep breath, I turned to face Yuzuki and said to him "**I don't think so... Even back in Switzerland we all didn't go to a fancy restaurants to dine. Mostly we all just cook our meals ourselves.**" Yuzuki pat my head like I was his pet poodle. I didn't like it, I stopped his childish petting with both my hands and yelled at him angrily "**Stop it! I'm not a kid anymore!**"

Yuzuki continued to laugh and mocked me "**I can't help it, your still cute after all this years. I thought you might turned into an old hag already!**"

"**Meanie! It hasn't been that long!**" I said as I felt a little offended by his statement, no one really likes to be called old these days but some do understand... aging in life is a difficult thing to face after all.

"**Without you everything seems so boring...**" he said, looking at the blue skies which had slowly turned into a slightly orange-colored due to the sun setting. The sun was slowly setting down, I caught him staring into the skies and I followed his gaze. It was a beautiful sight to behold, even with these tall building around, semi-ly blocking the natural view... I slowly let go of his hands without me noticing it until he returned to face me "**Everyone really miss you, you know?**"

I returned the look and said with a soft tone "**I'm sorry to had made you all worried...**" I continued to breathe the air outside. It was a good thing the air here isn't fully polluted yet, I could still breathe in some fresh air of Roppongi.

He rested his arms onto the marbled balustrade on the edge of the balcony as I began to tell him my story on how I got separated from them. The story wasn't long to be told but he teased my story along the way, we shared some laughs together at how clueless and absent-minded I was. While the both of us was enjoying ourselves, Satsuki was waiting inside for a while, he didn't know what Yuzuki and I was up to and so he excuse himself from his table and headed to the balcony where we were. After a few steps away from his table, he stood to a stop as he arrived at the balcony. He look through outside the glass door to see if the two were still there and to his expectation they were still there, he found them laughing happily which brought a smile to his face. He didn't wanted to disturbed them so he returned to the table and continued to sit there patiently for the two to return.

I wipe away my tear of joys and said to Yuzuki "**We should be returning to Satsuki now, he might be worry if we're gone any longer.**"

"**Hmph... I was thinking about ditching him while we go out and have some fun together...**" exclaimed a disappointed Yuzuki, as if all that things he laughed at didn't happen.

"**Please don't be mean to your brother, he care about you.**" I said and smiled.

"**Yeah, yeah.**" he replied as he crossed his arms, trying to look away, not wanting to listen to what I have to say about him.

We both returned to the table and found Satsuki on his phone, he closed his phone and then turned his attention to us whom have just recently return.

I bowed towards him and apologized "**I'm sorry we took so long.**"

"**No, it's alright. I'm the one whom should be apologizing.**" said Satsuki as he bowed deeply to her, "**You aren't comfortable in this kind of atmosphere, I should have though about it before dragging you...**" he seems a little sadden by the thought.

I responded quickly to him, denying his apologies since I was the one who was at fault "**N-n-no! It's not that!**"I looked around, trying to think of a way to come up with an excuse "**The food is ****just ****too fine for my taste...**" I lied, I haven't even touched the food or tasted it yet. I didn't know what to say but at the same time didn't want Satsuki to take the blame and because of me unable to get used to the rich lifestyle of a dining experience.

Yuzuki noticed that I was struggling with my choice of words to say and so he spoke up "**I don't feel like eating anymore. Can't we go somewhere else?**"

I looked at Yuzuki, standing beside me. He was trying to find an excuse for me... '_Yuzuki..._' I thought, I wanted to thank him but was concerned deeply for Satsuki at the same time.

"**Alright then.**" said Satsuki, he waved for the waiter. The waiter understood and went to get the checked and moments later returned to where Satsuki's table was. Satsuki paid for everything while Yuzuki and I was waiting outside for Satsuki.

"**You sure, you don't want to ditch him and go?**" he asked me seriously.

"**Yuzuki!**" I called his name in anger, why is he still thinking about that..?

He laugh out loudly and apologized to me "**Sorry, I'm just joking!**"

I sighed. continued to wait for Satsuki. After Satsuki was done, he called a limousine which made both Yuzuki and I confused.

"**Where are you taking us, Sats?**" asked Yuzuki followed a nod by me.

"**You'll understand when we arrived there**" replied Satsuki with a gentle smile as he didn't want to reveal the secret location he was about to take us to.

Yuzuki shrugged his shoulders, and they all climbed into the limousine. Once we all got inside, we started to chat a little as the driver take them to their secret destination that Satsuki had instructed him to. The feeling of where Satsuki had to take me to made me wonder for some time, I even look through out the window on where they were headed too. I didn't know the streets of Roppongi at all, so I gave up and decided to have a little fun with them instead. It wasn't a long drive as we arrived at last, the driver opened the door and all of us came out of the limousine. Yuzuki knew the place well but they left me alone unknown of the place.

"**Where are we?**" I asked. Looking up at the tall building and part of the surrounding areas, there were glowing neon signs hanging up and dazzling lights with bright flashes.

Satsuki threw me his gentle yet casual smile and said "**This is where you shall be a princess for tonight.**"

I turned to face both Satsuki and Yuzuki who had a smiles on their face, I was still confused and asked again repeating the words "**A Princess?**"

"**Tonight is the Grand Opening of Roppongi's first Casino and Roppongi.**" replied Yuzuki.

"**Oh, I almost forgot about that but why a princess?**"I asked.

"**To celebrate the event and your success.**" replied Satsuki as he went to open the door. gesturing me to enter first.

My feet stayed rooted to the ground, I still had question to ask them but Yuzuki started gently pushing me into the building and Satsuki followed us afterwards. As we got inside, all the staff members were busy with their work. Models posing stunningly, photographers catching up with the models, stylist/make-up artist and so on with the other staffs doing a professional job. But this doesn't sum up to my endless thoughts. I turned to look at the Kitaoji brothers, whom was standing behind me and asked them "**Isn't this a modeling studio? Why am I here?**"

Satsuki was about to answer my question but then a somewhat a strange voice could be heard from behind me, the voice was some where in between a male's and a female's tone? I turned around to where the voice was heard and saw a girl? Running up to them, waving vigorously while shouting glamorously at both the Kitaoji's brothers name.

"**Satsuki! Yuzuki! Long time no see, darlings!~**" shouted out the strange lady with a strange tone.

'_Darlings? Who is this strange-looking woman?_' I thought to myself and wondering when will my unanswered question will be answered.

"**Yeah. Long time no see, Marsh!**" shouted Yuzuki in return.

The strange happy ladies' face had quickly turned into a frown as she or he heard what Yuzuki had called her. The strange woman came up closer and shouted at Yuzuki in anger "**Don't call me by that manly name! I've told you many times already it's Marsha! Marsha!**" Both the Kitaoji brothers laugh at the same time, and Marsha came back to her happy mood again to see them both laughing.

'_They must be really close friends... but..._' I wondered with a furrowed expression.

"**Now where is this girl you have talked about all morning?**" asked Marsha excitedly.

'_Girl? All morning? Me?_' I thought. I became all flustered and nervous at the same time, knowing what she asked about me.

"**Marsha, I'd like you to meet Elizebeth Swann**" said Satsuki as he introduced me to Marsha. "**Elizebeth, this is Marsha. She has been friend with us since we were kids.**"

I bowed towards her elegantly, not to make a fool out of myself. I gave her my usual smiles and said "**Nice to meet you, Miss Marsha.**" Repeatedly saying her name made me think that I have heard it somewhere before, I didn't wanted to guess to myself since it was pointless.

She had a gentle smile on her face ans said "**It's nice to meet you too, dear.**" She moved in closer, taking a better close look at me before asking "**You are Princess Natalie's elder sister, yes?**"

"**How did you-**" Surprised, I was about to ask her but she answered me quicker than I was "**Because you both have exceptional beauty!**"

Natalie came in shouting at my name before giving me a forceful hug from behind. "**Erisubesu!**" she shouted my name, Marsha was giggling behind us.

"**Lily?**" I asked. I didn't expect her to be working here. For a moment there, I was about to call her real name instead of the nickname she gave herself.

Natalie let go of me and nodded to confirmed it to me that it was truly her. She then turned at the Kitaoji brothers and waved at them "**Nice to meet you Kitaojis!**" she said filled with enthusiasm.

Marsha clapped her hands to get their attention and said "**Alright, girls! Let's get this beautiful lady prepare for tonight!**"

Natalie nodded in agreement and started pushing me into one of the dressing room.

"**You guys can either wait out here or you may go anywhere else, I'll call you when she's done and don't worry! She'll truly look like a genuine princess tonight. Relax and have fun, darlings!~**" Marsha said to the boys and waved them farewell as she went into the dressing room to join in with Natalie and me.


	5. 5th Day of Spring: Preparation

**Fifth Day of Spring (Chapter 5): Preparation**

I was lead into the dressing room by Natalie, I entered the room and could see many luxurious dresses hanging on a silver rack, there were also various kinds of wigs and head set accessories hanging on the wall or on top of the long table. Besides that, many expensive brand of make-up could be seen on top of the table as well. I really couldn't believe that today was truly an unbelievable day as I went through a lot of first-time-experience on the life of the riches.

I looked around the dressing room in amazement, I did see them on television often but this is just ridiculous! It was huge to what she had expected, if I had to compare reality and TV, the real thing would won against the one I saw on television. I walked up to the silver rack and started to browse the different types of dresses, there were long, short, cute and some revealing... I then look at the the accessories everywhere in the room, they were either made from different types of jewelry or unique fabric I haven't even heard of.

"**I'm guessing this is your first time being in a celebrity dressing room.**" Natalie answered me as she gave out a light giggle. It was amusing to watch me, apparently she would laugh at anyone if people were to get confuse in what she's used to already.

'_So this is what being a celebrity is like, huh?_' I thought then nodded towards her. Every corner of the dressing room would have a piece of an items, they were all new. In fact, they were all made by... well... my sister, of course. All the tags I've been looking at has my sister's brand name in it. But some had caught my eyes that weren't made by my sisters, those were her favorite brand of clothing. She has an eye for fashion as the clothing were limited, original and beautiful in every detail. Being a designer must be difficult, considering all the new ideas you have to make or you'll get a bad reputation in the fashion industry.

Marsha came in afterwards and saw the two sisters taking our time, talking and still catching up on where we have left on our conversation back at her place. He then clapped both of his hands together and said "**Alright darlings, there is not much time to waste as the party begins tonight and we have lots of things to do! ~**"

"**Yes, Lady Marsha**" said a giggling Natalie, then she went to grab a measuring tape to measure my body.

They started measuring me, wrote it down and searched for a dress along the way, it wasn't all that hard as they found a suitable dress for me. It was a peach colored strapless mini cocktail dress with a chiffon skirt reaching down above my knees and the back of the skirt down to my feet.

"**Are you sure I could wear this dress? It looks pretty expensive...**" I exclaimed. I looked down at my chiffon dress and then turned to look at the huge mirror in front of me, looking at every angle of the dress. They amazingly choose a dress fit for me within an instant, it surely took my breath away.

Natalie smiled warmly at me as she placed both her hands on my bare shoulders and said "**Don't worry! It's one of my designs, people been dying to buy it! But I kept it special in case of any special occasions, and lucky that is today!**"

"**She's right, darling!**" said Marsha loudly with magical spark in his eyes, he came over and help fix some part of the dress on me. He turned around me a couple of times before saying "**You look stunning, dear!**" he added with a smile.

I couldn't help but smiled as well, if they are confident about this then I should be too, I don't want to waste there afford on me and today was my first day to walk in a dazzling dress. I had noticed the two, still in their casual clothing, curious I asked the two "**What about you two? Aren't you coming?**"

"**Oh, I'm not going dear... I'm extremely busy today, my schedule is packed full! I'm envious at you two, how lucky you may go!**" said Marsha in a desperate tone as he bit his nail of his thumb finger with a sadden look in his eye.

"**I'm not going, I'm going on a date with Nate in disguise today!**" she said happily in the thought of her boyfriend. "**I know how Nate hates the press and would like to avoid them at all cost. So when you see me anywhere don't call me by my name, call me Lily. Got it?**" she said with a scary tone.

I quickly nodded my head and then off she went to find a dress for her date alone with Nathan tonight. Marsha then asked me "**Do you want me to help do your hair, Lizzy?**" it felt like he was trying to get away from his own desperation for not able to got to the Grand Opening.

I turned to the direction of the voice that had call me by 'Lizzy', truthfully I was a bit weird-ed out by Marsha. He had already given me a nickname considering were not that close and have just met today, but still their friendship would have been acquainted due to his friendship with my sister. Still weird-ed out by it I asked him as I repeated my nickname given "**Lizzy?**"

"**Oh, I hope you don't mind.**" said Marsha as he gave me smile.

"**No, I don't mind at all.**" I lied, returning the smile back to him. I look at the closed changing room door, Natalie was still inside changing into her dress and that reminded of her and Marsha's relation. I averted my gaze a the changing room and returned to Marsha "**And what do you call my sister by?**" I asked in curious tone.

"**Lily, of course!**" replied Marsha happily, forgetting about all the desperation that had in him before. "**Lizzy and Lily!**" he added with a following laugh. Natalie then gave out a laugh as she heard what Marsha have just called them.

"**And what do you call Marsha?**" I asked her loudly.

"**Oh! I call her Marsie!**" replied Natalie excitedly.

"**Marsie? That sounded a bit...**" I was about to continue but then I saw the look in his eyes which made me think not wanting to continue on what I had to say about my sister's thoughts on giving someone a nickname.

He was looking forward to my thought's on his nickname and had asked me "**A bit, what?**"

I look at him nervously, it was rude to say it out. He is an extremely nice person and have a sensible fashion sense, he is also a wonderful person good at giving other people advice too... At least, I heard it from my sister anyways... I quickly thought up of something and replied to him "**C-cute!**" There wasn't any another thought or word on how to describe his strange nickname from my sister.

Natalie gave out a cheerful laugh and said "**I know right!**" in agreement.

Two of them laugh together and myself following them with an awkward laugh. He stopped laughing and then continued the same question he had asked me previously "**So, do you want me to do it?**"

"**Oh, no. I could do my own hair, thank you for asking, Miss Marsha**" I denied politely, not wanting to extend his busy schedule any further.

"**You don't have to be so formal, dear~**" said Marsha with a soften expression.

"**Erm... alright then may I call you just by your name, Marsha?**" I asked. I couldn't think of any other name to call him and I didn't wanted to call him by 'Marsie' either.

Marsha nodded, he then look at the time, his expression sadden but lifted up and then said to the us "**Oh, it's time for me to go to work. I'll see you darlings later. Ciao~**" Marsha waved them farewell and left the dressing room in a hurry.

"**Where is Marsha going, sis?**" I asked. I wonder what made him go off in a hurry, he did say that he had a full schedule but to get off in that hurry? Maybe a famous celebrity?

"**Oh, she's the stylist of that snobby model named Yuriko or Yurika... UGH! I don't know what her name is! But she gets on my nerves, no one in the studio ever like her. Except for the men whom was ogling and gawking over her beauty for hours or even more.**" she explained to me in an irritated tone of the model she have mentioned to me.

"**Oh! Her! I heard that she have been searching for a perfect boyfriend, that's what she said to the medias anyways...**" I said. I went to sit down on the chair and started to do my own hair in front of the large vanity mirror.

"**Please! That troublesome woman is just searching for a rich good-looking guy, so she could spend their money or make herself even more famous!**" she continued her voice in anger inside the changing room, I could even hear a loud bang from a far as she might have kick or punch or slam something from inside of the changing room to release her anger. She then came out in search for another dress as the one she tried wasn't good enough for her.

"**I see...**" I replied, a little frighten by her rage and anger towards the female model. I didn't know how to continue the conversation any further but I continued to do my hair in silent.

Without me needing to ask about the snobby model any further Natalie decided to complain away about that woman anyway "**Marsie, shouldn't be going to her next meeting that fast thought, she would be an hour late and Marsie would just be wasting her time and then had to rush off to her other appointments. I feel so sad for her that she had to work with that incompetent women!**" What Natalie said was true, which made her wonder will the rest of her old friends do the same after they obtained their fame and power? I gave out a quiet sigh to myself. Natalie entered the changing room again, which had reminded me that she has been changing quite a lot of dresses and other clothing already. Finally, after the previous half hours of finding a perfect dress for herself, she came out with a cute light green silk dress on and asked me "**How do I look?**"

"**Beautiful,**" I said, quickly erasing my sighs and put on a faint smile.

"**Now to put on my wig.**" she said, she walk over to the vanity table. She was about to do her things when she saw what I had done with my hair. "**Hey! Is that a rose!?**" she asked as her eyes widened in surprised, she was amazed by my hair styling skill.

"**Yeah... I've been doing the rose hair styled ponytail often,**" I replied. I added the final accessories to my hair, to tighten the hold of my hair together before it starts to fall apart.

"**It's so pretty! You should become a hair stylist!**" she continued on excitedly.

It wasn't that impressive, some other professional hairstylist could done it better than me. But if she was to be excited about my little technique, then I am happy. I stood up from my sit and gesture her to the seat "**Here, sit down. I'll help you do your wig,**" I said.

Natalie sat down on where I had told her to, she seems excited about it and I couldn't help but giggle. I stood behind her and started to do her hair before onto the wig she had chosen. Natalie started instructing me on how to do her wig but clearly I knew how to do it already. Instead of arguing with such pointless thing, I listened to her anyways. After the wig was on, I began styling her brown silky wig and to the way how Natalie wanted it as she kept going on about it non-stop. Another had an hour had passed on doing her wig. I have finally done with it and finished it of in a french accent "**Finissez!**"

Natalie leaned closer to the mirror to check every detailed of her wig and I had done a magnificent job on it. "**Amazing!**" she said, she turned around to face me.

"**I'm not that good. This is just a simply style kind of hair.**" I said casually, I tried to tone down her too-excited voice a little and also not to make such a big fuss over minor details on her little skills. Besides, hair wasn't my specialty, writing is and which had made me to where I am now.

Both of us have done preparing for our outing for tonight. On the other hand, the Kitaoji Brothers had returned just in time and had done their appearance for tonight as well as we did. As I came out of the dressing room, I could see the two men looking at me speechless. I was a bit flustered by it; my sister came from behind me and asked them "**So? How does she look?**"

Both brothers came out saying at the same time but two different words "**Lovely,**" by Satsuki and a "**Beautiful,**" by Yuzuki. Natalie giggled at the two and then Yuzuki noticed a different person. "**Who are you?**" asked Yuzuki to my sister.

"**You seriously don't know who I am?**" she asked him in return.

"**Am I supposed to know you?**" he asked again in irritation.

She laughs at him and said "**I can't believe my make-up skills were that impressive!**"

Satsuki didn't knew the person as well but judging by the posture and the gestures she had made, and how her voice is, he guessed her out as he said "**You look stunning as well, Miss Natalie.**"

Natalie's little happiness of playing around with the two had gone away completely, as Satsuki has guessed it correctly "**Aw... Satsuki-Chan figured me out!**" He has sharped eyes and a great observation skill, of course he could figure it out who is in disguise or not.

Yuzuki couldn't believe she was the same person from before and so did Satsuki. As the person from before and now looks entirely different. Natalie continued explaining to the two not to call her by her known name but her nickname she had in mind. The two agreed to keep her in secret and no one would know her identity. Just as we were all about to leave the studio, Satsuki handed something out to me.

I look at the beautifully wrapped box in his hands, I was curious on what was inside the box. I looked up at him and asked "**What is it?**" Satsuki didn't say nothing. Instead, he put on a smile, urging me to opened up the box myself and to see what I holds inside. I gently opened up the box and to my surprise it was a diamond necklace. I looked up at him again and said to him "**I couldn't possibly wear this...**"

"**Why not?**" asked Satsuki as his expression sadden, he must be filled with anxiety.

I felt my chest tighten upon seeing his expression, "**Isn't it expensive for me to carrying it around my neck?**" I asked.

"**Isn't it better for a beautiful woman as such to wear it instead of it sitting inside the empty box being alone?**" said Satsuki as he got the necklace out and gently put the box down on a nearby table. He then went behind me and put the necklace on me, I felt the cold touch of the necklace on my neck as he put it on.

Natalie giggled a little and said out loud "**Satsuki knows what the right word to say!**" She looked at me filled with glee and said "**You look so stunning, Liz!**"

"**I agree. Think of it as a gift from me as our first meeting.**" he said and smiled again.

Yuzuki was standing around feeling a little left out, he was kicking the trash but I couldn't tell, he looked irritated. My feet started to walk on it's own, it stopped in front of him and I asked "**What's wrong, Yuzuki?**"

He look down at me, feeling a little embarrassment. His cheek flush a little bright pink and he was scratching his head lightly. Now he was trying to avoid my gaze as he took out something form his right pocket. I continued to look at him, feeling a little speechless. He had took out a corsage, that was places inside the transparent plastic box.

"**Yuzuki?**" I said his name.

Yuzuki, opened up the box and took out the corsage. Quickly, he slipped it on to my right wrist. Finally, he decided to talk but it wasn't his usual tone "**If my brother have a gift for you, then I would like to give you something too.**" His blushes made me blush as well, Yuzuki seems cute and child-like as always and I found myself laughing. "**W-what are you laughing about?**" he yelled angrily at me but couldn't go all out as it was still embarrassing.

"**ありがとうございました、柚木！(Arigatōgozaimashita, Yuzuki!)**" I replied him happily. The corsage was a pink rose and was real as the scent from it was natural and wonderful. Yuzuki continued on being speechless and was blushing uncontrollably. Natalie and Satsuki laughed and Yuzuki went on yelling at them again. It felt like going to a prom instead of going to some fancy opening, I missed back in those days. But, I realized that I have never really attend to a prom before... Afterwards, we climbed into our limousine and went to the grand opening that had been held tonight.


	6. 6th Day of Spring: Old Friends Reunion

**Sixth Day of Spring (Chapter 6): Old Friends Reunion**

The limousine arrived at the hotel, one of the staff of the hotel opened the door, they all climbed out of the limousine. The reporters spotted the Kitaoji brothers and the featured author Elizebeth within an instant as he shouted out their names, all the other reporters came flashing their cameras, shoving their mics but was held off by the huge security guards that have been hired to guard the important guests.

I was stunned to see that many reporters in one area. "**This... is... scary...**" I said to myself, looking at the wild reporters from a distant.

"**You'll get use to it,**" said Yuzuki casually as he posed for the flashing cameras while Satsuki gave them his usual gentle smile and a wave.

"**Easy for you to say, you're an actor and have been doing this longer than I have...**" I said to him. I was hiding behind Yuzuki and Satsuki from the cameras since they didn't mind the flashing cameras at all.

Natalie got out of the limousine herself, creeping away without anyone noticing her. She was going on a date with Prince Nathan, they both have to wear disguise... I hope I don't wear disguises in the future whenever I walk around with Yamato. After awhile, Natalie texted me, notifying me that she had left for her date.

"**Shall we all go in?**" asked Satsuki as he gestured us to the inside of the hotel.

"**Yeah, sure.**" replied Yuzuki. Following a nod by me.

I didn't know what I was doing... This was my first time after all, today have been rough on me... I wonder how many surprises and first-time-experience I was going to encounter next. I automatically clung onto Yuzuki's arm without any awareness of it. He noticed the sudden heavy weight on his arm, he look beside him to find a weak, defenseless me against the reporters. He doesn't seem to mind, he continued to smile at the camera while doing several different posses from them. They continued to walk on the red carpet which lead into the entrance of the hotel. I didn't paid much attention to my surrounding, I was distracted by the beautifully decorated hotel. I was surprised how the staff of the hotel could decorate the hotel in just a swift afternoon for the Grand Opening Night. Balloons of all shapes and sizes were hanged around almost every corner of the area, there were also different kind of colorful and beautiful flowers on a luxurious vase. Lastly, all the lights of the hotel were lit up brightly as if it was holding a light show for the beginning entertainment.

Satsuki went on ahead, he started to greet and introduced the guest that have arrived, while Yuzuki and I was still in the main lobby, talking. He said to me with a mischievous grin "**Alright, you can let me go now.**"

I turned my attention to Yuzuki, unable to understand what he was trying to say to me. I asked him with a tilted head of mine a little "**What do you mean?**" He moved his arm, pushing a little force into it as an answered for my clueless-ness . I felt something struggling between my arm, looking down at where the slight movement was. I finally laid my eyes on it, I noticed that my hands were gripping onto his arm. I immediately let go, holding my hands together and said to him in embarrassment "**Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize I have done that.**"

Yuzuki then patted my head gently, he continued to teased me "**You can still hold onto me if you want to.**"

"**N-no, th-ank yo-u!**" I replied with hesitation. Yuzuki couldn't help but laugh at me.

"**Anyway... you seem to enjoy yourself out there.**" I said trying to change the subject.

He stopped laughing, becoming irritated by what I say "**Please... I hate paparazzi... they follow me around everywhere I went... I hate them.**"

"**Really? But you were posing all the way inside thought.**" I teased him.

He became even more provoked by it and decided to say something "**Hey, I'm an actor. I'm not going to ruined my reputation.**"

"**Whatever you say.**" I said while laughing.

Afterwards Satsuki returned from his greetings and introduction, he took a short break from it. He came to the two who were laughing with glee. "**Enjoying yourselves?**" he asked.

"**Yes, but so far I'm only having fun with Yuzuki...**" I replied.

"**Does this make you feel uncomfortable?**" he asked. He felt a little worried over me, they were many guest, celebrity and more attending. It was beginning to get crowded in the lobby.

"**No! It's fine. It's- I just don't know all these people except for you and Yuzuki here...**" I replied. I tried to convinced him, not to worry about me, like we did at lunch... but then again I could never really get used to this kind of atmosphere.

"**I'm gonna go, get something for myself. See you around later.**" said Yuzuki as he tried to make an excuse for himself, we both two look at him as he went away, further into the noisy crowd.

"**Would you like to accompany me then?**" asked Satsuki with a gentle smile as he gestured his hands out for hers.

I don't know this place well, nor have any friends to be accompanied too, nor that I wanted to be left alone. Besides that, I have a favor to returned, he had been so nice to me. All I ever did was worry him... Wanting to be met up to his expectation, I nodded, placing my hands in his. With that, he guided me into the casino area. As we got in there, I could hear the live Jazz music filling the room. Many people was gambling inside, there were various kind of games such as the slots machines, pachinko, some video poker/lottery, tables games and other many more. People were enjoying themselves but what caught my attention was the white tiger in the center of the room.

'_Are they going to do a magic show?_' I wondered, it wasn't what she had expected to be in a casino. Thus, the magic show came in mind.

Satsuki noticed me eyeing the white tiger for awhile. He said to me as he continued to look at it "**It's name is Taro, isn't it magnificent?**"

"**Taro?**" I asked. I continued my main thought on it '_Is it being kept as a pet...?_'

Satsuki laugh lightly at my face filled curiosity, he was about to answer me. But more guest have arrived, he went to greeted them. They even started asking about me being his little girlfriend. I was disturbed by it, trying my best explaining our relationship to them, some even tried to take me away from him which frighten me more. Half an hour later, we both done greeted most of the guest. My feet was started to felt pain from the heels that Natalie forced me to wear. She said that an occasion like this need to wear high heels, now that I thought about it, all the female guests around me were wearing heels... I sigh from the continues pain, received from my feet.

"**Would you like to rest for awhile, Elizebeth?**" asked a man behind me. His voice sounded familiar to me, I've heard it and that voice were to mock me each time he spoke. I turned around to see a man, he folded his arm as usual.

"**Ryoichi?**" I asked for his name.

"**Long time no see, have you gain weight? Because you look fatter since the last time we met.**" he mocked me with a grin.

"**Hahaha... very funny...**" I said to him sarcastically.

Satsuki chuckled beside me and said "**If you need to rest, tell me. I could continue greeting the guess, now if you'll excuse me.**" He left me with Ryoichi, he continued on greeting the guest. Isn't he tired? Satsuki sure is a hard working guy...

Ryoichi opened his mouth to say "**Your feet,**" he pointed to the direction of my feet.

'_Ah, I forgot about my feet._' Now that I remembered it, it started to hurt again.

"**Come on.**" he said. He took my hand by the wrist, forcing me to walk with him to another area. The walking made my feet hurt even more as the pressure added into it, I couldn't stand anymore.

The place he took me to wasn't far, we arrived shortly. I went to sit down on the sofa, taking off my heels. '_It's swollen..._' Ryoichi came closer to me and then kneel down onto the floor. My heart suddenly began to race, thumping from beat to rhythm. "**Ryoichi, what are you doing?**"

He didn't replied me, he took something from behind him. It was a box, he took out the item inside... It was a slipper from the hotel. I felt relieved after seeing the slipper, Ryoichi laugh and asked me "**What were you expecting?**"

"**Nothing!**" I replied quickly with ease. He slipped the slipper onto my feet, it was more comfortable than the heels that were killing me. The feeling of tension from before was no longer dragging down my weight, but now I was embarrassed by Ryoichi. For a moment, I thought I was Cinderella as he put the slippers on me. "**Thank you...**" I said with a smile.

"**No problem, you should rest more if you're wearing high heels.**" he said giving me an advice.

I nodded, looking down embarrassed. After a minute later, we heard a knock at the door. Ryoichi opened the door and brought the drink to our table before closing the door behind him. I look at the second drink in his hands, it looked colorful. There was a layer of green color on top and a blue layer at the bottom. "**What is this?**" I asked. I took hold of the tall glass and spun it around to look at the colorful liquid up close.

"**Try it.**" he said with a smile.

Seeing that he didn't wanted to tell me, I gave up on guessing and just took a sip of it. When the liquid went into her mouth, I could taste something sweet and delicious instead of an alcohol that I was expecting. "**It taste like a mixture of fruits. What is it?**" I asked. I was trying to get hold of the taste in my mouth.

He chuckled at my reaction and then answered me "**It's just a mixture of tropical fruit.**"

"**It's really delicious!**" I continued on in a cheery tone. I drink the juice again, I felt like a little kid, tasting something sweet for the first time.

Not long a staff of the hotel came, he called out for him, someone was searching for him and required his presence. I could hear him say "**What does that idiot did now?**"

The staff apologized and left him, he came up closer to me again and said "**Hey, I need to go... a 'certain someone' is on a rampage.**" He finished his drink with one big gulp, there wasn't a drop left in the glass. We both left the private room together, then went our separate ways. He already went a head of me while I made my way through the crowd.

The speech about the Grand Opening ceremony was about to begin, I have arrived just in time. I wanted to go where I can see the stage clearly, there was a lot of tall people here. So, from where my point of view is, all I could see was the back of people's head or hair. While I was still struggling through the crowd of people, I accidentally bumped into someone and was about to fall back. I lost my balance, shutting my eyes tightly. I wasn't able to grab hold of anything, waiting for the impact. I waited for awhile now, but nothing had happened, I returned to opening up my eyes. I was caught by someone, the unknown man had caught me by my waist before I could fall on my back.

"**Are you alright, Miss?**" asked the unknown man with a worried expression.

I quickly straighten myself up and he let go off me. "**I'm sorry!**" I said quickly, bowing my head before him. I was looking down at the floor, unable to look up at him in the eyes. For some reason, I thought about the voice that have been spoken by him, it sounded familiar.

"**No, it's my fault,**" he replied.

I raised my head and glanced up at him, he was a head taller than me. A silky light golden blonde hair shone bright due to the flashing lights and overall he was cute but mature enough to be an adult. The man peered at my face trying to get a closer look on me. With his eyes blinking a couple of times, he had finally noticed who I was and said in a surprised tone "**Elizebeth?**"

"**Mirai?**" we said each others name.

Mirai smiled with glee, he hugged me tightly and said to me with an excited tone "**Elizebeth!**" After awhile of hugging, he finally let go of me.

"**Long time no see, Mirai**" I said with a smile.

"**Where have you been all my life?**" asked Mirai as he was upset a little by the fact that I had disappeared during the past years.

"**Well, it's a long story to tell...**" I replied.

"**Oh... could you tell me later? I'm a little busy now.**" said Mirai with a faint smiled, he suddenly took hold of my hand and put a card with a number of 1648 on it.

'1648_?_' I wondered, what was the number card for? I look at Mirai and asked him "**What is this?**"

"**Just keep it! Something special is about to happen!**" said Mirai as he winked at me and he left off in a hurry. I wasn't able to continue to ask him about it...

All of a sudden, the room went dark. I stood in silent not wanting to move before I trip of fall over again, this time I won't be lucky to be caught by someone I know. Then, a flash of lights appeared on stage. There stood Satsuki the host of the party, he announced his speech to the crowd and everyone applaud their hands together really loudly, the room was filled with the sound of clapping. He thanked them for coming to his Grand Opening of the first legal Casino in Roppongi. The speech and the thanking didn't turned out to be a long one, Satsuki never did like to bore people and do things in his own way. The next upcoming event was the lucky draw contest, I stood in the crowd looking at the stage as he spoke, it was a bit hard to look all I could do now was rely on my hearing. I saw people around me took out a white piece of card that had a number on it. I had realize now that the number I was holding was the entry to this contest.

The room fell silent, he took out a ball and announced the number on it "**1.**" People who got two or more number in the front of the digit started to sigh. Some who had one in the front digit became anxious. He took out another ball and this time the digit was "**6.**" People around me was starting to lose hope on the contest, they were starting to ignore it and returned to their conversation or gambling. Another ball, "**4.**" My hands became cold, I was surprised that all three number I got in my hand matched the balls he had took out. The last number remains, no one in the room paid attention to the stage anymore except for the few that had the same three numbers as me. My feet was trembling, I felt like throwing away that card that in my hands. Last number, he took out another ball again, I focused on my card feeling intense. "**The last number is...**" he paused before looking at the ball, he continued to the final number "**9.**"

The room became silent once more, people were searching for the lucky person who had won it. I felt relieved but a little disappointed at the same time but I was still happy. "**Please come up on stage and receive your prize,**" said Satsuki through the microphone. It was strange, no one had come up on stage to claim their prize. Satsuki called out the person several time but there was no response.

People were beginning to think that this was all fake, I could hear people complain about it. Before Satsuki was going to call out the next number, a man yelled out "**Found her!**" All eyes followed the man's shouting voice, he was also pointing at her. People around me began to clapped their hands for her incredible luck. Then they started pushing her towards the stage, just when she was about to get away from them. They all were congratulating her while she was trying to hold back and said ''Wait'' or yelled out ''Stop'' to them. But it was hopeless, giving up on it, she went on stage and decided to receive the prize.

"**Congratulation, Miss! You have won an all paid expense**** trip ****Around the World!**" said Satsuki as he gave tickets to her.

People who complaint became completely speechless and utterly paralyzed, after hearing what Satsuki have said. An all paid expense trip Around the World!? The young women took the ticket and thanked Satsuki, she slowly got off on stage and the congratulating continued, everyone was shoving wine towards her. It was a relief that it wasn't me, but it would be fun to go around the world that have been paid for you.

The casino became loud and wild, I couldn't handle the pressure anymore so I went outside of the casino, I went for a walked for some fresh air nearby a large pool. The large empty pool was quite and still, just the right atmosphere for me right now. I took a deep breath in, trying to clear my head and the wine and alcohol I have been smelling, which made me a little bit drowsy. I took the slipper off and dip my dainty feet into the cooling pool, my feet was still hurt but fine now thanks to him. While I was playing the cold water with my feet, being alone by myself sometimes make me feel lighter and more relaxed. I was playing with the water for awhile now, I then noticed someone sighing. I searched around the area by the pool and that is where I saw a blonde hair man. From the looks of it, he doesn't seem to enjoy the party, he was seen depressed. I looked at him silently, he was good-looking and looked quite familiar to me. He look like a foreigner from Switzerland but I wasn't quite sure of it, he seem to be half-Japanese as well... The blonde hair man then turned and look at me, I quickly averted my eyes and turned my attention to my feet again. I felt a little weird since I was staring at him for a minute, trying to figure it out who he was.

The blonde hair man stood up and came closer to me, I look up at the man and started to speak in German "**Es tut mir leid ... Ich wollte nicht zu-(I'm sorry... I didn't mean to-)**" I stopped to realize that it was Noel Aijima the famous F1 racer of today.

"**Elizebeth?**" asked Noel, as he was surprised to see me here.

"**Noel?**" I asked in surprised as well, I shook my head and continued "**I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to stare at you...**" I said a little nervous.

Noel smiled and sat down beside me then said softly to me "**Ich vermisse dich.**" MY face redden, my heart skipped a beat after hearing what Noel just said to me, I became very silent all of a sudden and Noel just sat quietly by my side as he stare into the starry sky.

He started to laugh all of a sudden, and I asked him in German again as our conversation goes "**Was lachst du? (What are you laughing about?)**"

He patted my head gently, gazing into my eyes. I could feel his warm breath in the cold night as he said to me "**Sie haben sich verbessert. (You have improved.)**"

I smiled and said to him "**Danke. (Thank You.)**"**  
**

Noel soften his look, he became expressionless again as he faced me and asked "**Elizebeth... wo bist du gewesen? (Where have you been?)**"

Their face was getting too close close, I moved away a little and replied him uneasily "**Oh... es ist eine lange Geschichte zu erzählen... (Oh... it's a long story to tell...)**" I look at my feet, it was starting to play with the cool water again.

"**Es ist in Ordnung, ich werde die ganze Nacht hier. (It's fine, I'll be here all night.)**" said Noel as he smiled gently at towards me.

I nodded gently and was about to tell him, but then screaming from inside of the casino could be heard outside. I stood up tried to see what was happening, the screaming then came outside and I could hear people shouting "**Run! The white tiger had escape!**" People were running and panicking around, the scream came louder and louder into the pool area. It wasn't long that I have spotted the white tiger that had escape from it's cage, it was running towards me. I tried to move out of the way but the tiger caught up to me and jumped. It jumped so high that we both fell into the pool together. I closed my eyes as I fell deeper into the pool, I was paralyzed by the fright, I couldn't move or did anything about it but only sink to the bottom. Noel then quickly jumped into the pool, trying to save the helpless me. It wasn't deep and so he caught onto me, he pulled me up to the surface and saw Satsuki had arrived just in time into the scene. Satsuki helped pull us both up from the water, I cough out water that I was drowning in.

"**Elizebeth, are you alright?**" asked Satsuki, he took his coat and put it over me.

I was shaking from the cold, sneezing and dizzy. I felt like I was about to lose consciousnesses, but before that I was still able to hear. I nodded in reply to his question, I was shivering to the cold night, gripping on the coat tightly to keep myself warm.

"**Can you stand?**" he asked again, he was full of worry.

Noel came up to me and then swept me up in his arms.

"**Noel?**" asked Satsuki in surprised.

"**Just show me where should I take her...**" replied Noel, he was huffing deeply.

I felt the heat from his body, I was starting to get a little sleepy. Satsuki nodded and told Noel to bring her to the VIP room. Noel then took me inside the casino, he looked around quickly for the elevator. Misfortune came, the reporters swarming into the casino, they quickly took some shots while asking several question about the incident and about the party. They were getting in the way, Noel struggled, trying his best to get away from them. Satsuki whom had followed us, went to handle them and the guests, he tried to make up with it. Noel have finally carried me all the way to the VIP room, he entered the room, it was empty but then came out a half-naked man, whom only have a towel wrapped around his waist.

With the sudden surprised he asked Noel "**Oh Noel, what happened?**"

Noel ignored him and carefully set me down near a black leather sofa. I thanked him and said "**I can handle on my own now.**"

The then tried to help as he said to me "**You can use the bathroom, it's just right over there,**" he pointed towards the direction of the bathroom.

I turned to look at Noel and asked him "**But what about you..?**" He saved my life after all, it must have been hard for him... I felt so useless back then and now his clothe are soaking wet and he is shivering.

"**There's another bathroom besides that one, so don't worry about it. You should worry about yourself.**" said Chihaya.

I entered the bathroom and Chihaya turned his attention to Noel and said "**You should quickly go change Noel, I'll stay here and help her.**"

Noel nodded and then left the room to change for himself. Before I started to take a shower, I was stunned by the luxurious bathroom, fancy soaps and shampoos, and more expensive looking items. Realizing that I was still cold from the wetness, I quickly took off my damp clothes and placed it together in a laundry basket that has been prepared. I turned on the tap and started to get into the hot steamy shower. After an hour or more in the shower, I came out to see a properly laid dress hanging on the back of the bathroom door. I went to take the dress, I could felt that the fabric was expensive as it was made out of silk, it was smooth, soft and just the right size for me. I went to put on the silky dress, the fabric of the dress touched my skin, it felt different compared to the clothing I usually wore. I look at the big vanity mirror and fixed my hair into an up-do kind of style, there was also a hair accessories prepared for me that matches with the dress given.

After I have done cleaning up myself, I excited the bathroom and into the VIP room. Yet another surprised have appeared in front of me, all my old friends from Switzerland were there. I stood in silent as I watch the group of men from the bathroom entrance, the guys were stun on how I have look and grown mature since they last met.

"**You look beautiful, Elizebeth**" said Satsuki with a gentle smile.

"**Thank you... Satsuki.**" I said. I felt a little embarrassed by the looks received from them. I realizes something, how did the dress fit me so well? With that she asked him in a curious tone "**Satsuki, how did you know what my size is? Strangely the dress fit perfectly on me...**"**  
**

"**I told him your size,**" said Chihaya and this time he was dressed instead of a half-naked man she had just saw earlier when she arrived into the room with Noel.

My eyes widened slightly and asked him "**You? Told him? But how?**"

He chuckled lightly, taking a sip of his wine then said as he put on a grin "**Well, while you were in the shower I was in there too.**"

My face grown bright red. '_I didn't hear it wrong did I?_' I did clearly heard what Chihaya had said. "**I- in- th- ere...!?**" I stammered.

"**The glass was blurry but I can see your figure clearly,**" he continued as he wink at me. He then continued on announcing my measurements out loud and clearly as if he was doing it on purpose to tease me "**It's amazing how you grown in these years, your bust is 90cm/36in, the waist 55cm/20in and lastly the hips around 85cm/33in. But what amazes me is that your height still remains at 1****66cm,**"

I was surprised on how he got all of them correct since what I heard from my sister while we were in the dressing room. Some of the guys were blushing with innocently with red or pink on their faces while some were grinning as if they wanted to do something well that specific idea. (I'll leave your imagination at which guys is more innocent than the other.)

"**Please... stop staring...**" I said, sighing a little.

Ryoichi stood up from where he had seated and pulled me by my wrist, I soon lost my balanced and then landed on top of him, as we impacted onto the soft bouncy sofa together.

"**Ry- Ryoichi.. What are you doing?**" I asked, surprised by his sudden action. I quickly got up and away from him and stood away as far away I could.

"**Your body is soft, do you know that?**" teased Ryoichi as he laugh whole heartily.

"**Ryoichi! That's not fair at all!**" complained Mirai.

"**Clam down, you hugged her when you bumped into her earlier...**" said Yuzuki.

"**And how did you know that?**" continued Mirai.

"**Me and Ryoichi came out of the VIP slot room and then saw you all over her...**" answered Yuzuki as he sighed a little.

"**Alright, calm down and Ryoichi please stop.**" exclaimed Satsuki but Ryoichi just laugh it off. Satsuki returned his attention towards me again and then gesture me to sit down where it isn't near anyone that was uncomfortable around me. "**I'm sorry about that.**" said Satsuki as he look at me filled with worries.

"**Oh no, it's alright.**" I replied him, I have failed to make him unworried about me yet again, I couldn't count how many time he has been worrying about me. In fact, he was worrying about me the entire day. I was afraid that I might worry him out. He is also the worrywart in the group especially around me since I was just the only female in the group.

Noel soon stood up, he came up close to me, then handed me my purse. "**Oh, thank you Noel. I'm sorry you have to go through all that problem just to carry me all the way here.**" I said, taking the purse from him.

"**It wasn't anything to worry about, I should have caught you when you fell into the water in the first place...**" exclaimed Noel.

"**I'm sorry about that as well, I should have paid more attention to the guest's safety. I hope Taro didn't hurt you.**" said Satsuki.

"**Oh no, I'm perfectly fine. There is nothing you two should worry about.**" I replied with a smile.

"**Hey, stop apologizing already!**" shouted out Yuzuki as he was getting bored quickly.

"**Our main reason here, is to celebrate Elizebeth's recent success!**" said the cheerful Mirai.

Chihaya brought out some fine quality wine and set it on the table with six champagne glasses. They all poured their preferred wine on to their own glasses.

"**Elizebeth?**" asked Chihaya as he wondered why I didn't touch my glass that has been prepared for me.

"**Oh no... I don't drink...**" I replied, I didn't wanted to ruin their mood but I'm not good of a drinker either. I smoothly pushed forward the glass away from me, declining their offer.

"**Really?**" asked Mirai in a surprised.

"**And I thought you might be a big drinker!**" teased Ryoichi.

"**That was what I was expecting from her too,**" agreed Yuzuki when he first met me, but now his thoughts on me has changed during our lunch time together.

They all laugh together, Chihaya then poured red wine into my glass and then added something in it as well. I noticed it and asked him "**Chihaya... What did you put in it...?**"

"**Try it.**" said Chihaya as he gave me a mysterious smile.

They all picked up their glasses and then made a toast, they all drink up but I was still holding suspicious on my drink. After a long look, I decided to take a sip.

"**It's fizzy..?**" I said in a curious tone.

Chihaya chuckled and then answered to her curiosity "**I added carbonated drink in it to make the taste of wine lighter.**"

I drank couple more of the mix liquor and at the same time telling them of her sudden appearance after their graduation. After that, they all catch up on their past personal life as well and with me feeling a little light-headed.

"**I'll think I'll pass on drinking more of this...**" I said. I was laying on Satsuki's shoulder but never realizes it. "**Hey... what time is it?**" I asked.

"**It's already one in the morning,**" replied Ryoichi as he look at his classic watch.

My eyes widened and shook my head, trying to wake myself up, she then said in surprised "**What!? It's already that late!?**"

"**Yeah, why? We almost do this every night and didn't care about the time**" said Yuzuki nonchalantly.

"**No! I need to get back!**" I said in a loud manner. I stood up but almost fall over, losing my balance but with Satsuki's quick move he caught me.

"**You can't even stand, Elizebeth. Maybe you should stay at the hotel for a night.**" said Chihaya.

"**No, I can't...**" I replied, I tried to massage my head.

"**It's alright. It's free.**" said Satsuki.

"**But... I must... get... back.. to my sister..**" I continued, refusing to settle down. At least I could message her or something, but it was to blurry for me to see anything right now. I knew drinking alcohol was a bad idea, even when combined with other liquid.

"**Don't push yourself, we've already told her that you were staying here,**" said Yuzuki.

Just before the conversation could continue any further, I lost consciousnesses and fell asleep in Satsuki's arm.

"**Great. She fell asleep. What are we going to do with her now?**" asked the irritated Yuzuki.

"**A lot of things,**" Ryoichi continued to tease, giving out a evil grin.

"**She look so cute when she's sleeping.**" said Mirai with a teasing smile as he was about to poke her.

Satsuki stopped him from going any further and said to them "**Well, the only thing we can do now is set her in one of the rooms.**"

After that night, I don't really remember anything at all... Even the promise that I have made and forgotten, everything right now seems blank to me. I wonder why? Was it because I was too tired? I did get surprised a lot lately, even with the littlest things. I felt like a bird, finally got out of my cage and has only seen the world first time in my entire life. It was silly of me, I acted like a child today. I wonder what awaits me tomorrow?


	7. 7th Day of Spring: When will it begin?

**Author's Notice:**

**1.** It's hard making conversations for different people, so I have to say sorry for the crappy conversation I gave them...

* * *

**Seventh Day of Spring (Chapter 7): When will it Begin?**

The sun shone brightly, the curtain of the room was left opened to wake me up in my bed. I was unaware of what had happened last night, all the alcohol I had drink yesterday, still has the flavor in my mouth. It was fun drinking it but was bad for my health, I remember what my parent had told me when I was young, even thought you read at the age of an adult, I couldn't ever laid my hand on them... until now. I sat up from the bed that I was sleeping on, I have found myself sleeping in a soft comfortable bed, the size of the bed was king sized, sleeping by myself felt a little lonely. I rubbed my eyes slowly before my vision became clear, I moved my hands away and to see myself in a luxurious room, decorated with expensive furniture that I could only see in magazines or television. I look at my surrounding area, the bedroom was quiet. My thoughts flutter around the room, this was just the master bedroom, there was a connected bathroom I could see beside me and then there was another door leading into a different room.

I got up from my bed and walked towards the door, wondering where it would lead to. But it was easy to see through, I won't be able to get surprised as much for today as yesterday. I was getting tired of the surprised expression already and just let all this stuff rubbed onto me as I would be experiencing much of this in the mere future. I open the door which lead to another room, the living room of this suite. The first thing that had caught my eye was a card that was left on the glass table. I walk there and sat down on the nearest sofa, then took the card in my hands and read it quietly to myself. The only thing I read inside was a small message that wrote 'Enjoy your stay~' in a fancy hand writing as if he was signing a signature instead. Just as I placed down the card, a loud knock was heard at the door. I stood up and went to see who it was, I didn't opened the door and looked through the peephole and saw a man dressed in uniform.

"**Your breakfast, Miss**" said the man, he bowed.

'_Breakfast? But, I didn't order any..._' I thought to myself, maybe he have gotten the wrong room?

That was my guessed but I was wrong when he explained to me as if he had just read my mind while I was thinking to myself in silents "**Mr. Kitaoji had ordered all of this for you.**"

"**Oh... I see...**" I replied him and opened the door, allowing him to enter. With his professional skill, he swept the plate of food off the trolley and set it in an orderly mannered, he bowed towards me and left the room to leave me alone as I enjoy my meal. I walk up to the dinning table that has been filled with the delicious aroma of food, there was too much and I couldn't possibly eat it all by myself. I sigh but decided to eat some of it and just leave some, I knew it would be such a waste but... I sat down on the dining chair and started to eat the deliciously ordered breakfast. While I was eating my breakfast, I had finally remembered something that I should have done yesterday night. I left the table and quickly went to search for my phone. I check the bedroom first, I couldn't find it. I turned to look at the main room and finally found it lying around the glass table beside the card. '_I'm such an idiot..._' I quickly picked up my purse and began to search for my phone inside, I took my phone out but the battery was dead. How did it ran out of battery? I didn't used it that much yesterday but just to check the time, if there were any calls or messages it would notify me. Ignoring that for now, I went to call the hotel operator and asked if their was any available. The staff brought it up and I took the charger to charge my phone. I pluck in the charger and connected it to my phone. I turned it on and checked my several messages and missed calls left by Yamato, my uncle and the others as well.

"**Oh no... Yamato is going to kill me...**" I exclaimed. I browse through the messages and began reading them. At first the messages started off funny as Takao messaged her about how Yamato was talking about her on how she do things. Then the message became all depressed when I didn't call him that night as they promised, Ren was messaging me to come back and calm him down as he couldn't sleep with him rampaging at the bar. Yuta messaged me about how the rest tried to calm him down due to him overreacting over a simple call. Without any second thought of it, I immediately called Yamato. Not knowing what I will face, being scold by him or it could be worse than that.

Yamato was on his way to school, he was now at home enjoying his breakfast alone. Soon, his phone started vibrating in his pocket, Yamato quickly picked up his phone as he was hoping that it was Elizebeth. "**Hello? Elizebeth?**" he asked through the phone.

"**Yamato, I'm sorry for not calling last night!**" I said quickly, feeling a little sad and was hoping that Yamato didn't feel neglected over me.

"**No, it's alright. Your busy over your new work right? You must be tired from all the work they gave you.**" replied Yamato, continuing eating his breakfast while trying to keep up with me.

"**No... that's not it...**" I exclaimed, beginning to tone myself down.

Yamato stopped eating his breakfast and asked me in full worries "**Then what is it!? Did something happen last night!****?**"

"**No! That's not it either! It's just that I...**" I began to think for an explanation for him, I couldn't possibly say that I fell a sleep during a party with my six male friends. Yamato would definitely go berserk, came over to get me to returned home immediately, stopping me from doing my novel that I've been working on. But if I have to lie to him, he would figured it out like he is some kind of a lie detector.

"**Elizebeth?**" asked Yamato still gripping onto his phone tightly, hoping that I was safe.

I took a deep breath, thinking about it for a minute already had him worry. Since lying was no use, I replied him honestly "**I fell a sleep during a party last night...**"

"**But I thought that you don't drink**" said Yamato in a surprised tone.

"**I didn't, I was tired out from all the surprises I had yesterday**" I said, my shoulders were sloping.

"**Surprises?**" asked Yamato.

"**Yeah, like my sister's five-star mansion and meeting my old friends whom grown to be really successful.**" I answered him.

"**Oh, that's fine to hear. The only thing that matter is that your safe and nothing happened to you.**" he paused to look at the time, it was already time for him to go. **  
**

I was looking at the clock on the wall, I knew what he was about to say but never really wanted him to say it before I did. "**Alright then, take care.**" I said placing a sound of a kiss through the phone, he returned the sound and my heart fluttered with happiness. The conversation ended there, I was beginning to miss Yamato, a day without him seems like a year... '_I miss him..._' I sighed to myself, feeling a little depressed. I was ignoring the others and even Yamato, just thinking about it gradually sank my heart.

Desperately, I was trying to get away from my own desperation. I was about to go and finished up my breakfast but then a knock could be heard from the main room of the door. I look through the peephole, it was someone I know. With that, I opened the door and greeted him with a smile "**Good Morning, Ryoichi.**"

"**Morning,**" he returned the greet. He noticed that I was still wearing the dress from last night and so he said to me teasingly "**I see your still wearing the dress from last night.**"

I look down at my current dress, I had fallen a sleep in them. The dress was now ruffled and wrinkled, what a pity. A beautiful dress shouldn't be turn into a sleeping gown and besides, this dress wasn't mine either. '_I can't believe I didn't know I was still wearing the dress from last night..._' I quietly thought to myself still looking down on my dress. I pouted lightly and yet again with his keen observation he noticed it right away, he chuckled lightly at my pouted expression.

He pet me gently on the head and said "**Don't worry, I knew this would happen so I brought you another set of outfit for you.**" It hadn't occurred to me but I had finally realize that his right hand was hidden behind him all this time. He then brought out his right hand into view, looking at what he was wearing now, he had shown me a proper attire for a sport wear, which is golf. I was curious why'd he bring that outfit up but Ryoichi instructed me just to wear it and he'll explain everything onto me later when I finished putting it on. Without any furthermore questions, I took the outfit from him and went to change in it. It didn't took to long for me to change, I came back out and there was him enjoying the satisfactory of the taste of wine holding in his hand that has been set in my breakfast that I haven't finished yet ever since he came in.

I remember only the small proportion of my breakfast was consumed, I could still the butterfly fluttering in my stomach but yet I didn't feel all that hungry... Was it the doing from last night? Or is my depressing feels are kicking in again? Back to the golfing outfit of my point, a sigh left with my breath of air, with the little amount of irritation watching him enjoying his time I asked him "**Can you explain now?**"

He grinned at me, it was easy to see that we were going to go play golf but who knows what is on that mind of his? He could be just wanted to see how I look in this clothing, or going to go act out some ridiculous scene he would wanted me to do. But my first guess was correct, he answered me "**Great! Now let's go play golf with Yuzuki.**"

And yet I thought we were going to get started on my work of being a novelist not a professional sportsman. I started to ask him again "**Golfing? But I thought we were going to do the-**" but before I could even finish my unanswered question.

Ryoichi directly cut into my words, expecting every little detail without me needing to finish "**It is, for my inspiration.**"

Giving up hopes for it, point taken. It was useless to go against him, it's been like this ever since we met, although it may sometimes be fun but things are different now as we mature in our growth in life. Not wanting to waste any more time, I decided to go and flow with his ideas.

It wasn't a long way to the golf club he had mentioned before we left the hotel, we arrive at the golf course, and standing there with a crowd of paparazzi was Yuzuki and another tall yet beautiful brunette girl standing and posing besides him. Yuzuki doesn't seem to enjoy his current companion as his face was seen expressionless but the brunette woman didn't mind but did what she did best and that was sucking up to the cameras and reporters in front of her. Yuzuki was looking around the area, as if he was looking for a certain person in the crowd of people or over the distance. With that, he instantly spotted us and called out our names from afar. Both Ryoichi and I waved in return but then more paparazzi and reporters came over to the two of us, asking us tons of question before we could even start walking over to greet him.

I was about to break way or more out of the way, trying to avoid them but they were far more superior in their work. Shoving their mics and cameras directly at us, I was completely shocked at how determine they are in their jobs, they were more aggressive than I least imagined. The strong female reporter with a calm attitude instantly took her actions in opportunity and asked me "**Are you two lovely authors an item?**"

Hearing that question out of the blue, without any single sight of hesitation I replied her, giving it my all to not make any mistake "**No! No! No! We're not doing anything together, we're just friends!**" I've just recently arrived here and now there are rumor about us already? The talks here spread really fast that I didn't even take notice, I hope they won't reach the ears of Yamato or the others back at the bar.

Ryoichi seem remotely calm, he was used to this situation already so it has never affected him. I turned to see him, he had a mischievous look on that grin of his. Upon hearing my question, he laughed, folding his arms and said sarcastically "**We could be more than that!**"

There, I knew it. He would surely say something like that, he enjoy messing with peoples head and watch them suffer in the state of confusion, this is his scary side of him that many of us get to see in him. Reporters never really had the guts to write ill about him unless they knew what he was saying or what he had meant. His words is what I have expected, I grew furious and yelled at him "**Ryoichi, stop!**"

"**Are you sure, Miss Swann? You two do make a perfect match since you both are authors!**" said another male reporter bugging into the crowd. "**Are you two secretly lovers?**", "**Tell us, Mr Hirose.**" they continued asking more and more question that I couldn't possibly keep up with. All I could do was stammer in my answers towards them, they thought that I was lying. Ryoichi was completely useless as he just laugh at everything I do, without giving a single support to my answers. Yuzuki whom was standing from the distant had to deal with the paparazzi and countless reporters himself but with me struggling helplessly, he decided to went over to our side, forcefully pushing the media away from him and said out loud explaining our relation. I was clearly surprised to what Yuzuki had done for me, if I were in the entertainment department I would be the weakest and the easiest target of all the other celebrity, it would surely ruined my reputation but luckily I wasn't. Yuzuki have helped me through my troubles many times, I was happy that he was always there supporting me.

After all the commotion, we were finally able to relax and calm down. We were now resting at the nearby cafeteria before beginning our game of golf, we were sitting together, hydrating ourselves from the heat and all the talk of the media that we successfully settle down. I look at Yuzuki and he returned the gaze, I put on a smile and said to him "**Thank you, Yuzuki.**" I was truly glad that he was there, I then glared at Ryoichi and blurted out in anger "**Unlike someone here, whom shall be unnamed for now... he was no help at all!**" My hands were gripping on the cold water bottle tightly, it was starting to crumple like a piece of paper but with water still inside force of her anger wasn't enough.

He shrugged it of, nonchalantly and said in a carefree tone"**Hey, I was just trying to have fun. Besides, that wasn't much of a crowd to handle. If you get anymore famous they'll hunt you down like your some kind of an animal and invade your privacy 24/7. You'll need to learn something sooner or you might regret it.**"

I felt silent and a teasing smile ran across his face, he was right but I didn't want fame all I want was the happiness of Yamato. But leaving him alone right now was not something that I would like to do, I was doing this because I felt the love of writing and since he wanted me happy as well he allowed me to. I have only one goal in doing this and I will never forget it until I achieve it, after all of this is done. I will stay by his side forever, never to return my feelings of writing to the public again. But still, what we we're doing right now has nothing to do with work. All I did was act surprised, stunned and shocked out of every thing I came across. I haven't think up of anything yet for my next book, I was lost in the endless universe of my own thought.

The brunette female rolled her eyes in boredom on their conversation, but she did noticed me sulking about and she was pleased with that. But that wasn't enough for her own amusement, she started randomly blurted out rudely "**Hey! I'm not invisible here, please stop talking about her!**"

All eyes fell silently on her. Yes, she liked that. No, in fact she loved it. She want to get noticed whether in good or bad term, she love being the center of attention. With her known attitude, I wouldn't need to guess what her next action was. She was easy to read and Ryoichi couldn't agree more, he was glaring at her dead on. But she didn't much care, she instantly went in on the attack and cling onto Yuzuki's arm that was the closest to her. Since they were both actors she had set her eyes on him ever since they started working on a drama show together, from the look of his eyes, he despised her as well. All she care about was the richest beyond the richest, Yuzuki was annoyed by her and yelled at her angrily "**Stop it, Yuriko!**" She didn't care to listen and continued grabbing hold of him, tighter and tighter. He soon gave up and decided to ignore her instead.

I felt the presence of Yuriko not wanting me around, I went on and thought of away to leave the table without wanting the two to follow me. "**Erm... I'm going to go get some more water now.**" That wasn't a perfect excuse, since the water bottle in my hand was still half full. I was in a state of uncomfortable-ness, so I didn't have much time to think about any other excuse. I stood and left the table quickly, without turning back even when they call out to me.

Yuriko was even more delighted now that I was gone, I was still in her sight she shouted out to me "**Oh! Go bring me one and for Yuzu as well!**"

Yuzuki was about to go after me but Yuriko was holding onto him tightly as ever, preventing him from going after me. Ryoichi went ahead of him and chase after her instead.

I went to get another bottle of water but didn't wanted to returned to the table. While I was walking to the vending machine, I saw a koi pond. So, I went there instead of going back to them. The koi pond was located outside of the cafeteria, it was a calming atmosphere that I really like. The view was decorated into a traditional Japanese garden, a perfect place to calm myself down. I sat down on a large rock, watching the koi swimming around content. From this moment, I realize that I get depressed easily, words like those felt like sword cutting me down from the inside. Normally, people wouldn't get this depressed easily, I laughed at my own weak point. I must look really stupid to other people, right?

Ryoichi was jogging up to several places, searching for me. He was huffing and puffing, he didn't ran this much since he graduated. He was about to give up until he saw the back of a woman, he recognized that hairstyle anywhere, it was hardly for anyone to missed it. He smiled faintly and walk straight outside of the cafeteria, shortly arriving on the pond he sat down beside me. It was quiet until Ryoichi murmured something to me "**You've change...**"

I heard a faint voice, a "**Huh?**" escaped from my lips. I averted my gaze from the pond and look up directly into Ryoichi's hazel eyes, I haven't noticed his presence until he murmured something. How dense... I look back down into the pond, pondering and asked him "**What do you mean..?**"

He followed my gaze and look at the pond as well, watching as the koi swim gently in the water. He then questioned me from my past "**Remember when we first met, back when we were still studying in Switzerland?**" I nodded quietly in reply to his question. "**We used to teased and mocked you about how sad-looking you are, you were small and weak then but later on you got used to our teasing and mockery hence you became stronger than before. You even dared to challenge me and Yuzuki for all that little competition we had. And that's why I like you for it.**" said Ryoichi as he gave me a pleasant smile.

"**Ryoichi...**" I murmured his name, replaying all his words in my head like a recorder. I listened onto him to confirm all the words, the last part made me realize something "**Did... you just say that you like me...?**" I turned around to face him with a serious look.

Ryoichi blushed a little at what he had said, he was almost near the thought of confessing to her. He rarely has this kind of feeling towards a female but this was different from any other feelings he had, quickly he decided to play it cool and turn to his usual teasing self "**If you want me to, I could go from like to love.**"

"**Ah! No!**" I immediately declined at his thought. I was startled by the word that came out from his mouth just now, for a moment there I felt like my heart have stopped and I would die from it or rather that my heart had skip a beat. And here I thought I had the advantage on him, but he turned it around fast enough to dodge himself into the safe zone. I was surprisingly impressed with his skill, he improved much faster and greater than I expected. Now, there's no way I could beat him knowing he had such skills to combat himself against others. Who know what other skills he is hiding up his sleeves?

He noticed that I have become quiet again, knowing him he knew that I was thinking about things but he wouldn't possibly know that since I have some of my thoughts hidden from him that he wouldn't possibly expecting. He got off from the rock, patting the dirt off his pants and started to get into his usual stance. He placed his palms in front of me and said "**Alright, now stop feeling sorry for yourself and let's get back to golfing with the others.**"

I nodded and took his hands, he pulled me into place and just the same as he did, I patted off the dirt that has caught onto my clothing. After that, we both started walking back to the golf course, Yuzuki and Yuriko had prepared for the game and was now waiting for their competition, me and Ryoichi. I don't have the required knowledge for the game, I don't know the basic things of it nor the rules of the game. All Ryoichi told me was not to worry and just have fun, I did as I was told. The game started and they were separated into two teams, first team up first was Yuzuki and Yuriko, Yuzuki hit a great shot and then up next was Yuriko. She did hit the golf ball but it flew to the wrong direction, she then said to the camera on how good she was. The next team was Ryoichi and I, Ryoichi started off with a good start and then it was my turn. I was nervous, I turned to Ryoichi for help again.

"**Don't worry, just play and I'll assist you along the way.**" he said with a smile.

I began positioning myself as he instructed me to and Ryoichi helped me figured out the rest of the moves. He took some steps back and I hit the golf ball, it was a good shot.

"**Great job, on your first try.**" he said, petting me gently on the head.

"**Please... don't pet me...**" I exclaimed. Placing one of my hands onto the top of my head, preventing him from continuing the action and Ryoichi just laugh it off.

"**Well, you guys sure are enjoying yourselves,**" said Yuzuki as he couldn't help but noticed the loud laughter of Ryoichi.

We both glanced at Yuzuki whom walked over to us, Ryoichi smiled lightly and replied to him"**It's a game right? So we are bound to enjoy it.**"

I giggled a little and had to agreed to what Ryoichi had stated.

"**While you guys are having fun... I'm being enslave by that witch over there...**" said Yuzuki, he pointed at Yuriko whom was still keeping her confidence in posing for the photo cover.

"**Well, you're a pro at golfing so you'll do just fine and besides, this event will be over in just a few hours.**" said Ryoichi as he pat him on the back.

"**Yeah... just don't have too much fun without me...**" exclaimed Yuzuki while he sigh in silence and walk away from us and back to the annoying woman.

They both watch him as he go. I had noticed that he wasn't having a great time as we did, I felt a little guilty for leaving him all alone being tormented while we we're having a great time ourselves.

"**Ryoichi... Yuzuki looks sad...**" I exclaimed. I was pouting like a weak child that had lost her ice-cream.

"**Don't worry, he'll be fine. Trust me.**" replied Ryoichi as he continues to pet me on the head.

Soon the event ended sooner than we were expecting, Yuzuki's team had won fairly, the brunette actress went away to show-off her big win and Yuzuki on saying how great they do things together perfectly and flawlessly. Ryoichi and I wasn't around as they were resting at the previous pond they went to together. Ryoichi have been watching me for a while, I could see it in the corner of my eyes, it was a little bit awkward doing things when he is watching my every move. I was about to open my mouth but he opened up, finally deciding to asking me about something.

I couldn't hear any words coming out of his mouth at all, at that time Yuzuki found us and interrupted him. Yuzuki finally gotten away from that snobby actress whom was clinging onto him all day, he was breathing quite heavily, panting and took in a huge breath of air. His eyes glared at Ryoichi as if he had done something wrong, Ryoichi seem to be prepared for what Yuzuki was about to yell at him at. I sat down on the rock that I have previously sat on before, drinking the water bottle in my hand while looking at them both with a strange atmosphere as one was filled with anger and the other one was filled with amusement.

It has been quite down for awhile, Yuzuki regained his strength and started to shout a question at Ryoichi in anger "**Why didn't you help me get away from that crazy woman?**"

"**You could handle her easy right? I thought you were good with female companions.**" he answered, giving him a usual teasing smile of his.

Yuzuki glare became even more raged, like fire fuming up in those eyes. Just looking from it, I could feel the toxicated heat in his eyes, it was really frightening. He started to shout out his question again "**Oh, C'mon! You know how I hated that woman!**"

"**Really? But you were enjoying yourself though,**" Ryoichi continued to mocked him.

Although I was afraid of Yuzuki, I couldn't stand his complaints towards Ryoichi any longer. But it wasn't just him that got me lit up, Ryoichi unsupported actions toward Yuzuki made me want to scream. They're argument was about to becoming into a fight, Yuzuki seems like he was about to jump on him, attacking him with full force. I was sitting quietly, couldn't stand their seemingly childish argument anymore. I stood up with the water bottle I was drinking in my hand and '**Splash!**' the sound of water splashing into a solid object, I had realize that I had splash water on them. The water bottle now empty, fell from my hand as I lost my grip on it. I was surprised, truly I didn't know what I was doing, quickly I lower my head and started to apologized "**I'm sorry! I didn't-**" But, before I could even finish my apology, the two men started to laugh out loudly at each other knowing that they were soaking wet and how I had reacted on my unpredictable action towards them. I didn't know what was happening, a seemingly pointless fight almost started and then there was me, throwing water at them. They couldn't stop laughing, tears of joy become to welled up in there eyes and both hands placing on their stomach in pain from the laughter. Was that really funny?Not wanting to filled with even more thoughts of curiosity, I asked them in anger "**What are you two laughing at!?**"

"**Well, I never expected you would throw water at us.**" answered Ryoichi trying to stopped himself from laughing.

"**That's was refreshing, thanks!**" replied Yuzuki, he brush away some of the water in his hair with his hands.

"**You two are really weird...**" I said. I was expecting more of an answer instead of what they had just answered me. And here I thought women were hard to understand, but the same goes for men as well.

Just then, a chime sounded through the air. It was the sound of a ringtone, I could here a phone vibrating near by. Ryoichi took out his phone from his back pocket, luckily the water I splashed didn't get to his phone or I would be paying for his freaking expensive phone, who knows how much that thing would cost? He opened up his phone, he had received a text message from someone. He started reading in silent, I could only see his iris of his eyes following the text.

"**Hey, let's all go to the hot spring together.**" said Ryoichi as he put his phone back into his pocket.

I glanced at Ryoichi on what he had suggested, the sudden idea might have been the text he received earlier. I was about to ask him about it but at the sound of hot spring, Yuzuki seems to be familiar with one. But since there was tons of hot springs in Japan, he had to asked "**Oh, the one near here?**" He was wiping himself with a dry towel that Ryoichi had thrown at him.

He nodded and answered "**Yeah, the others are there now.**" announcing the others early arrival at their upcoming destination.

By 'others' I was one 100% sure whom they were without needing to guess, I've should have known from the beginning it was their text. Since both of them have a long and tiring day playing golf, it was a great idea to relax at the hot spring right about now. Of course, I wasn't interested in their little idea to relax, all I wanted to do was return to Natalie's and just rest there for awhile. But it seems it was impossible to leave them as Ryoichi invited me to join them, dragging me along, same as always. I have opened my mouth and started to complain to him as I asked "**Why do I have to come along?**"

"**Your on your job right now.**" he answered with a dirty grin on his face.

"**What kind of job is this!?**" I asked another in irritation as he got onto my nerves. I have been begging him to get started on our novel together, but all I did was just amuse him for his entertainment since day one. But where's the rush? I haven't even thought up of a proper plot for it yet, but what was in my mind is always Yamato.

Ryoichi laugh at me, more amused than ever. He replied me jokingly "**My kind of job,**" not being serious in any of our conversation right now.

Filled with enthusiasm, Yuzuki couldn't wait any longer to go to his favorite hot spring. He was motivated by it as he started to push me forward behind my back, urging me to walk quickly. "**Come one let's go, we don't want the others to wait for us.**" he said while still pushing me forcefully.

I couldn't seem to win over them at everything, which brings memories to me. Whether they would suggest something, I would mostly disagrees with it. But in the end, it wouldn't do much as they wouldn't listen to me any either way. I stopped Yuzuki, telling him that I could walk on my own and had agree to going with them, Ryoichi laugh from behind and followed us. We all decided in agreement to walk to the hot spring without any vehicle, since it wasn't that far. On our way there, we talk and walk, already relaxed without needing to go there, but it was too late to turn back now.


	8. 8th Day of Spring: Intense Heat

**Author's Notice:**

**1. **Sorry for the late chapter update... School started and have been assigned with too many work. So this year is going to be a slow year, please be patient while I try my best to do what I can and as fast I can.

* * *

**Eight Day of Spring (Chapter 8): Intense Heat**

We were walking our way to the hot spring, since we had all agree on that idea, even though I was drag along without needing my answers to think about it before we all agree to do this. No use talking about it now... We were now walking beside the river that leads to the hot spring, from a far I can already see the traditional looking building up ahead. The sky was painted with the warm color of red and orange, the sun was setting down, ending the day as night falls in. I was looking over the beautiful river, the water was clear, glimmering beautifully as if diamonds or gem stones were in the water. Yuzuki was walking besides me, looking over at the river as well, while Ryoichi was walking up front, looking at the skies and the road as the scenery slowly moves around us.

He averted his gaze and turned around to look at us as he noticed the damp soil that hasn't been able to dry off due to the cold air in the weather. "**Hey, don't get too close over the edge or you'll fall in.**" he warned me.

"**Oh?**" I didn't noticed it but he was right, I was getting really close of the edge. His keen observation around the surrounding really impressed me, all this year I thought he was good at observing people more than his surroundings, but I was wrong, his an expert both in two categories. The grass was glittering of water drops on the leaves and the setting sun reflected them.

I was about to avoid stepping on the edges, but the next step I took was slippery and started to loose my balanced over landing on the land and fall back in to the water instead. Since the river was shallow, I would most likely get bruises from the rocks instead of drowning, which was more terrifying. Before taking my impact, I was instead saved by Yuzuki. He quickly grabbed hold of me on the waist, I was lucky that Yuzuki had walked beside me or I could have injured myself and made them worry. We all sighed in relief.

Our face was close, I could feel his hold tightening up on my waist. His breathing of relief was tickling my face and I've just recently found myself gripping onto his shirt. Embarrassed as my cheeks started boiling up into a rosy red color, I quickly return to my stance, hiding away my face from him. "**I'm sorry!**" I apologized to him quickly.

"**You idiot!**" he shouted at me angrily.

"**Huh?**" I was confused, why did he became angry all of a sudden?

"**Ryoichi told you not to walk on the edge of the road, didn't he?**" he replied in anger to my curiosity.

"**I'm really sorry!**" I continued on apologizing, his angered tone really frighten me.

Suddenly, he took hold of my hand roughly and started walking forward, forcing me to walk faster and away from the edge, preventing me from falling in again. Ryoichi was behind us, walking with amusement.

I was surprised, usually he would take my arm or wrist instead of my hands. "**Erm... Yuzu...**" I tried to ask him. He was angry right now, so there was no use in asking. Maybe he got too angry and didn't notice where he was holding, knowing how short-tempered he is, I didn't want to make him explode or create a bigger fire than it is now. Secretly, he was blushing. He didn't wanted to show me as it be pretty embarrassing and this is also showing me his weaker side of him. After awhile, his grip became lose and it didn't much hurt me much as before anymore.

Finally, we have arrived to out destination before the sun has completely set down to the horizon. The moon was early today, I could already see it coming out to greet the night. Looking at the surrounding natural environment, can really calm a person down and feel relax. The fatigue I had awhile ago, seems to have vanished when breathing nature's air. I have been in the city for so long that breathing in this kind of place is rare and feels amazing.

The building I have stood in front of was the hot spring inn that they have been talking about. From afar you can see the whole building, but now up close you can see the beautiful detailed cottage. The building of the structure seems to have been built a long time ago, keeping it's traditions from the past. It was nothing fancy like a five star spa resort or a luxurious high class hotel, but just a warm cottage. This traditional feeling made me feel like I was back into the past instead of our current time.

Yuzuki had finally let go of my hand, without any word. He left me outside of the entrance as he enters the inn without turning back to face where I stood. Ryoichi enters after him and lastly me. Looking around the inn, we immediately see the others chatting and drinking their welcoming drink. I was surprised that the hot spring was empty, usually it be full of people right now. I had the feeling that they had their scheming ideas to buy the inn for the entire night to themselves, but that was just me guessing.

We were already walking towards their table, Mirai have finally noticed our arrival. He started to shout at us, while waving vigorously "**Hey guys!**" he was greeting us with enthusiasm.

"**Good evening, everyone.**" I greeted with a smile.

It was a tiring day for me since I have used up all my energy on playing golf. Chihaya noticed some fatigue remained, he asked me with a gentle smile "**Did you enjoy playing golf today, Elizebeth?**"

I turned my gaze towards Chihaya and replied him "**Oh, playing golf is difficult...**" I remember my horrible playing on the field, it had dragged our team score down. Ryoichi was laughing at me all the way until the game ended, well not that he laughed all the way, he also helped me during the game. It was fun but tiring... and I thought swinging a metal stick on a hard ball would be easy as seen on TV.

"**Nothing in life is easy, that's why people learn.**" said Ryoichi as he petted my head before seating down.

The others were laughing lightly and chuckling as well, Satsuki then stood up and said to them "**Alright, let's check into our rooms and just relax for today.**"

Everyone nodded at the same time, agreeing with Satsuki. We all got up and instantly went into the hot spring. Everyone was now at the hot spring stripping themselves until there was only towels wrapped firmly around their waist. Six half-naked man in the hot spring. I was standing there feeling embarrassed at the sight.

"**What are you waiting for Elizebeth?**" asked Chihaya with his seductive smile.

I was about to ask another question about a separate baths between the male and the females, but I was cut off by Yuzuki as he directly answered me "**Nope,**" with a big grin on his face.

"**Come on, Elizebeth! Don't be shy! We won't try anything on you!**" said a happy Mirai, followed by a nod from Noel.

"**I'll pass,**" I replied to them quickly. I was blushing unbelievably from the intense heat of the hot spring and the inner heat from the several half-naked guys I've witnessed in front of me, seeing Yamato was enough to turned me on but...

Hearing my reply, they started to sulk and get depressed, sighing over and over again for the tenth time. I was about to leave, but then my entire cloth became soaking wet, I was splash with water by Yuzuki and Ryoichi. I turned around angrily, to face whom was the person that splashed water at me. Seeing the looks of the two, they were laughing hysterically. I became enraged by them and shouted "**H-hey!**"

All of the others joined in and laugh at me. Yuzuki said to me with a somewhat evil smile "**If you don't join us will splash water all over you until morning.**"

"**Fine! Just let me go change!**" I said irritably, walking away from them into the changing room.

"**Don't take too long now,**" said Chihaya with a flirtatious wink.

After entering the changing room, I left her wet clothes on a nearby basket and then put on a towel. Thinking about joining in the hot spring with a bunch of guys made me fell a little embarrassed, at the same time they would tick me off at any moment. Not wanting them to wait any longer, I exited the changing room and returned to the hot spring where the guys were playing like a group of children that I couldn't help but laugh at them, some of them were even drinking sake that have been served to them while I was away.

"**Oh, your back,**" announced Satsuki whom had noticed me right away.

The rest of the guys turned their attention to me as soon as Satsuki had announced my entrance. Embarrassed, I just smiled lightly at them. and then Ryoichi teased her "**Huh, it would have been fun if she ditch us, so we can splash water all over her.**"

"**Meanie!**" I yelled at him in a childish way.

"**Flattery won't get you anywhere,**" he continued on teasing me with a following chuckle.

"**Alright, we're here to relax not throw more stress onto her.**" said Chihaya in a gentle tone.

"**Why can't you be more like Chihaya?**" I said towards Ryoichi with a glare.

While I was busy claiming my anger towards Ryoichi, Chihaya got closer to me without me noticing it. He wrapped his arms around my waist, it startled me a little and so his hold got tighter as he knew I would struggle to free myself against him. He whisper sweetly into my ear "**Here, I'll help you with your stiff body.**"

I screamed in shocked by his unexpected action towards me. The towel that wrapped around my torso began to loosen, I successfully escaped from him and clutch onto my towel before it completely falls to my feet. I looked up at him and said with a quiet sigh "**Please... stop...**" My cheeks was boiling up into shades of red, as if the heat wasn't already enough for me to handle. I wonder if I was really relaxing in all this scene caused by them, I have felt even more stressed rather than relaxing.

Yuzuki stood up and roughly pulled me into the pool with him, splashing water all over the edge of the pool. I quickly stood up and started shouting at him "**What did you do that for!?**"

"**Yuzuki, Stop it...**" demanded Satsuki with a worried expression.

"**Just washing off that look,**" said Yuzuki as he petted me gently on the head.

I stopped his hands to look up at him in confusion as my anger went away, for now my current thought of curiosity was what look had shown on my face that he disliked about. Without hesitation I asked him in a curious tone "**What look?**"

"**It's nothing...**" answered Yuzuki as he swam away but still keeping his eyes on them.

'_Ugh... I thought they had all matured in the past few years but they're still acting like children..._' I thought in anger of their child like behavior, but some how I have this mix feeling of being rather happy than being angered by them. Memories from the past continued to reach out to me, flooding my head with childish thoughts that made me want to laugh and giggle. Holding back those laughter, making sure that they won't think I was crazy for laughing at nothing. I continued further to think that we all had worked to do and it starts tomorrow morning as the first day of the week had returned to haunt them, giving them more stress than it is. So I should actually just enjoy my time now, instead of being depressed and such.

Later, they all had enjoyed themselves in the hot spring as they relaxed around the hot waters, drinking sakes and had numerous conversation on different topic. Soon it was getting late, it was almost around the time of midnight and everyone got out of the hot spring to dry themselves up. Before they all completely left the area, I quickly called out to them to a halt "**Wait!**"

Chihaya was the first to turn around as he heard my call before the rest and then he asked me "**What is it, Liz?**"

"**Which room am I going to stay in for tonight...?**" I asked timidly.

Ryoichi wrapped his hands around my shoulder and then whispers teasingly to my ear "**How about sleeping with me tonight?**"

His breathe tickled my ear which had made me felt uncomfortable about it, I quickly move away from him. "**I'm being serious Ryoichi...**" I said to him in a serious tone. Ryoichi laugh at my reaction as he knew what I was about to say to him, I sigh quietly.

Mirai came walking towards me and handed a key to my room, "**Here's the key, Elizebeth! You don't need to worry about anything at all!**" he said with a bright smile that I could never get tired of watching.

"**Thank you, Mirai!**" I replied him happily.

We all soon went our separate ways, I was searching for the room with the key in hand given to me by Mirai. The key shows a large number attached on it and the door has a number plate on it as well, I walked down the empty hall following the number plate on the door as the number of digit increase.

The hot spring inn was huge from inside view and from the outside, but it wasn't long as I arrived at my room. Strangely, I could hear loud voices inside my room. Curious as to why my room was filled with people or was the sound coming from the next room? Or has Mirai mixed up my keys with the others? Ignoring the situation for now, I decided to check out.

I inserted the key into the keyhole, and turned the knob, gently opening the wooden door as I pushed my way in. Before completely stepping inside of the room, I stood completely still and stood silently, listening on the voices that came from my room. I was scared and nervous at the same time, whether there were ghost in my room or might be other people inside the room. After listening on the conversations and laughter for awhile, it sounded strangely familiar.

The door fully swung open and to meet my expectation, I was indeed correct. From the entrance of the door, I could see all of the guys were sitting there enjoying their seafood meal. It was like a feast for the king and queens as the staff of the hot spring inn settled down their meal they had ordered. As my eyes was wondering around them, I had noticed that they were wearing a robe with their hair still wet instead of drying themselves up from the cold night.

I open my mouth and then started to yell angrily at them "**What are you guys doing? And why aren't you dressed? You could catch a cold if you don't dry your hair! No that's not the point, what or why are you all doing in my room!?**" They all turned their attention to the angry-nagging-woman silently, but after I had finished they all laugh joyously which had irritated me even further.

"**Alright mom! I'll go dry myself up right now!**" said Mirai with a cute child-like tone in a sarcastic manner, he was pretending to act like what a good boy would do after getting yelled by an angered mother.

Ryoichi laugh and answered my questions, that I have threw at them "**We were hungry and your room was the closest one out of all of our rooms. So, we decided to settled down here and return to our rooms later.**"

Lots of breath of sigh have been escaping from my lips ever since this morning, I sometimes wonder to myself why I even try to stop them if I couldn't win against them in the first place. It has been like this ever since we were still studying in Switzerland, but I hadn't felt this in so long that I have forgotten how to put up with each of them.

While they all continued their kingly feast on the seafood that they have ordered, I was silently thinking up of a mischievous little prank to pull on them for my own fun. I observed them from the distant, looking at their attire, I could see their hair was still wet and they haven't listen to a single word I've just said when I told them that they would catch a cold if they don't dry up. And so that have given me a little idea, my purse was filled with make-up kit and other stylish tool that was given to me by Natalie that I rarely even use, but today it shall be use!

I walked towards them with a warmly smile expression on my face and said to them with a light gentle tone "**Alright, I shall be your stylist for tonight, I hope you don't mind.**" They all turned their attention towards me and was curious with my sudden changed of expressions and attitudes towards them but they gladly accepted my sudden strange offer.


	9. 9th Day of Spring: Trip Down Memory Lane

**9th Day of Spring (Chapter 9): A trip down memory lane**

"**Alright then, who's first?**" she asked them while holding a hair dryer on the right and a comb on the left.

Mirai quickly rose up his hands and shouted out like a child wanting something that he really wanted "**Oh! Me! I wanna go first!**"

Elizebeth moved from her earlier spot where she had stood, to show him into another room and Mirai followed her from behind with a gleeful smile upon his cute child-like face.

"**Alright then, Mr. Kageyama. What kind of hairstyle do you prefer?**" asked Elizebeth as she played with his damp hair before getting into her real want of what she had wanted to do to the guys.

"**Anything you feel like doing to it**" replied Mirai. He adjusted himself to the seat and then look at the mirror in front of him, which had provided a view of his surroundings.

Elizebeth wasn't thought through this properly yet and wasn't expecting Mirai's answer to be what she has expected to be or maybe a little more unexpected to make it a little more fun. What-so-ever, that wasn't the main point of what she was aiming for. In the end she would still get the result that she has wanted. "**Hmm... alright then...**" she said but then paused and went to get something. Mirai was patiently waiting but was also wondering what she had up to.

Elizebeth was looking around the room and before long she found a white clean rob, she took the robe out and then took the ribbon instead. After retrieving the item she was looking for, she blindfolded Mirai which had startled him a little.

"**Elizebeth, what are you doing?**" asked Mirai filled with anxiety.

"**I wanted to surprise you. So make sure you do your best not to peak, alright?**" she replied him with an excited giggling tone in her voice.

Without any further worries from Mirai, Elizebeth started to do his hair. She started up first was drying the hair and then started to decorate with as she played happily with it. Mirai didn't know a thing about what she was doing but he enjoyed the feeling of being touched by a dainty hands of her, he felt relaxed and calm by it.

After that Mirai was done with his hair and was in another room preventing the guys from seeing how he would look like.

"**Elizebeth, can I take the blindfold off now?**" asked Mirai as he was about to start taking it off.

She quickly grab hold of his hands and answered "**No!**"

"**Why?**" whined Mirai, not able to hold it in anymore.

"**I want it to be a surprised and so the rest will know how amazing it will be**" she replied continued to answer his question.

"**Fine...**" Mirai returned to his calm self and decided to wait more patiently for the rest to be done and to see what really is going on.

It wasn't long, as she did all of their hair into a unique style that will surely set their mind into a different state.

They were all talking but as promised to her, they all didn't took their blindfold or not took a small peak, they were all holding it in filled with excited feeling of wanting to look at what she had done to their hair.

"**Alright! You may all take your blindfolds off now**" said Elizebeth.

They all did as told, and was surprised at what they have seen in front of them. Yuzuki started laughing out real loud at each of them.

"**Hey, Yuzu, what are you laughing so loud about?**" asked Ryoichi with an irritated tone.

Yuzuki couldn't control the laughter he had started off after looking at all of them but he managed to answer Ryoichi but still laughs as he talk "**Ryoichi! You have a big set of hair! What are you still in the 80's?**" Ryoichi has gotten an Afro, as describe by Yuzuki as what he meant in the 80's.

"**Cheeky little bastard, you should look at the mirror yourself! You look like a women!**" yelled Ryoichi angrily.

Satsuki chuckled and said to him sarcastically "**You look like our beautiful mother, dear little brother.**"

"**Hey! and you... wait- SATSUKI!?**" said Yuzuki in surprised, feeling paralyzed as he was unable to recognize his brother due to the spiky hairstyle.

"**You look like one of those punk headed men on TV...**" replied Ryoichi with a shocked expression.

Mirai had ignored them and wanted to know what he looked like and so he asked Chihaya "**Hey! Chihaya, How do I look?**"

Chihaya turned away his gaze at the two and turned to Mirai but was shocked as he couldn't believe that was actually Mirai beside him. "**Mi..Mirai...?**" he stammered.

"**Yeah. So...? What... do I look like?**" Mirai continued to ask the same question, the expression on Chihaya's face made him even more curious.

Noel whom was nearby grabbed hold of a vanity mirror and showed it to Mirai.

Mirai was stunned before he complained it to "**Hey! Elizebeth! Why you made me look so feminine?**"

Elizebeth was laughing in the corner of the room, enjoying their priceless expressions. She the heard Mirai started to complained to her, she wipe away her amusing tears of joy and replied him "**Huh? But I thought it look so cute on you!**"

"**And how is making Noel's head look like a mushroom help?**" asked Chihaya being bothered by it.

"**He doesn't seem to mind...**" replied Elizebeth trying to avoid looking at them as she couldn't laugh anymore as her throats got sore from it.

"**Actually, I do mind...**" said Noel going against her.

She pouted slightly and then started up saying to them angrily "**Well...! You guys ganged up on me first! How am I supposed to defend myself against six overly grown sized man!?**"

'**Overly grown..?**' thought Yuzuki as they all seems average in his eyes.

They all fell into a sudden silence of Elizebeth's sudden confession on them. Satsuki stood in front of her and decided to comforted her over her confession. "**You right... we've been giving you a hard time ever since you came back to us... I guess you can call us having an immature heart over someone we haven't seen and met over the past few years**" he said gently to her.

Elizebeth look up to the tall gentle man, she felt a bit better as Satsuki had understand how she had felt. She took a deep breathe in and said to them with a bright smile "**Alright, I'll undo the hair-styling.**"

Mirai chuckled and said "**You don't have to undo mind, I really missed you playing with my hair back in the old days.**"

"**Now that you have mentioned it, I also don't really mind about it either...**" Noel followed him up.

"**Make up your mind Noel!**" she scolded him for his responds, from then and now.

They all then had a laugh together, as they all didn't mind their new wacky looks for the night. They all had missed her and was glad that they all had reunited even thought they were busy every second of their life from now on due to their jobs. They all had changed from the past to where they are now, living life with no regrets.

They all dwell to the past that night, while Elizebeth returned their hair styles to their original state or it'll be like that for the whole week if she didn't do anything about it.

While, they were all having fun. Elizebeth had already forgotten on her daily duties to her beloved to be husband. Yamato was on his bed that night in the dark room. The only light in the dark room was the light from his phone's screen, he was always waiting for her texts or calls to come like he has always been waiting for every night.

"**Looks like she forgotten about me again...**" said Yamato as he gave out a depressing sigh. "**I'm getting lonely... Elizebeth**..." he murmured and with those last words of the night he went to sleep.


	10. End of Spring: Inspiration Please!

**End of Spring (Chapter 10): Inspiration Please!**

Monday Morning, everyone went back to their work first thing when they wake up. Everyone didn't have time to talk and just started driving off to work, I was now at Ryoichi's apartment as they were going to work together on 'his new novel' that he had thought up and ask me for assistance in it. He would be featuring me in the novel as he speaks.

Ryoichi had changes into a more comfortable clothing for him to get started on his work, he had put on his glasses that was left lying around his desk. Before he gets started, he returned to his living room and found the blonde female sitting there silently looking around the room. My eyes show no interest in it as the interior design was mostly common seen on television, I was just simply looking around and try to get myself comfortable. I was stiff, a girl from a well mannered country like me bound to be polite and never forgets the habit thus making me quite uncomfortable in someone else's home as I would be afraid that what I did might affect it in a bad way.

He chuckled lightly at me and said "**You can just relax, make yourself at home.**"

I turned to gaze towards the man wearing in blue with his glasses on; it almost appears to me that he seems like a different person around the current atmosphere. Hearing after what he had said, I sighed in relief and began to relax my body a little knowing that he had instructed me that I was to make myself comfortable around the new environment. Not wanting to relax more, I had notice some papers that he was holding in his hands. It had made me remember what I was called for and why I'm here in the first place.

"**Should we get started then?**" I asked, not knowing what to do next.

"**Yeah, sure**" he said simply. He then gave me some materials and left them on the table.

After that he was about to leave the room, I called out to him in a distressed tone "**Wait!**"

He turned around and placed his right hand onto his neck and asked me "**What?**"

I was surely confused, many question had popped into my head. Quickly, I decided to pick one and asked him "**Weren't we supposed to work on it together?**"

"**Yeah,**" he replied.

"**Why are you leaving then?**" I continued to ask him.

"**Oh, I'm supposed to work on my novel, and you're my research for it**" he answered now folding his arms together.

With the answer given to me, I wasn't pleased by the fact that I was called here just to be a man's guinea pig for his own work. I looked down on the floor, feeling disappointed by it. This made had me wonder how he had written novels during the days when they were still in the same school together.

"**You're going to write your own best-selling novel yourself.**" He said with a smirk. I rose my head up, our eyes met, I knew that tone of his. He had been using it since back then. "**There will be a competition around this year and I'm participating in it. I'm challenging you to it, like the old times. So, what do you say? Are you up for it?**"

Before disappointed, now a smile came upon my face. I nodded in agreement to the little competition that he had in mind and replied him with an excited tone, "**I accept!**"

Ryoichi left the room and back into his office room, he shut the door behind him and locked the door like he always did. He doesn't want someone disturbing him at his mind and state of creativity, who knows what he might do when you disturb him or cross his line.

The room now fell silent, and I began thinking of something to write. But after sometime, nothing had came in mind. The only thing I could think of right now it how Ryoichi is doing, I sighed in the continuous of my desperation. Maybe I had used up all my creativity in my last novel? I patted my own cheeks and murmured to myself for motivation "**No, Elizebeth. You shouldn't give up!**"

'_Research…_' I thought. Ryoichi had used me as a research for his story, but what about myself? Would it be rude to use someone? I just couldn't get my head to think right today. All that what I had said to them yesterday on how I wanted to get to work. But now I didn't feel likely so, I can't think straight. What to do now?

Later that evening, Ryoichi came out of his room and saw Elizebeth sleeping on his couch. He went over to check how she was doing but so far, the paper was still blank and the pen was untouched. Ryoichi shook his head, unpleased with her slow work. He even remembered what she had stated yesterday about how eager she wanted to get started instead of playing around.

He took out a box of cigarette from his pocket and took one out, returning the box into its original place. Then he took out a lighter, flicking it on and lighting the cigarette before placing it into his mouth and starts smoking it. It was already evening, time sure passes by quick, out his large window, he could still see the orange sun, setting down the horizon.

Though her work was nothing much to look at, he could look at the sleeping beauty instead that lies quietly on his sofa. He could hear her breathing lightly but surprisingly no snoring, he carefully sat down on the sofa, not wanting to move or disturb her from her gentle nap in the evening. He began to gently stroke on her soft wavy hair, brushing her bangs away from her face so he could see her more clearly. Soft pink lips could be seen, her lip was small, he couldn't resist and with his fingers gently strolling around her face.

Wanting to caress her more but couldn't he found her moving a little and quickly draw back his fingers. Elizebeth slowly open her eyes, blurry she could still see a male figure with deep dark colors. Wiping her eyes, her vision became clearer and to her surprise she found Ryoichi sitting down on the sofa smoking.

"**Morning**," he said with a teasing smile and then continues to smoke his cigarette as he watch the sun set.

I quickly got up from the sofa and started apologizing to him "**I- I- I'm sorry! I accidentally fell asleep and-**"

Before I could even finished explaining, Ryoichi started to cut in and said "**It's alright, you were tired from yesterday. You didn't get enough sleep last night.**"

Listening to him, he does have a point. Due to last night, I wasn't able to sleep well, since they were having fun until it was almost morning. Back to where we were, I looked at him and became flustered as I thought about what kind of embarrassing thing I might have done while I was asleep. Unable to know, I decided to asked him even though it was clearly embarrassing, "**Um… Ryo… While I was sleeping… did I do anything unusual..?**"

Ryoichi turned his gaze towards me and replied filled with sarcasm written all over his face "**Yeah you did. You were snoring really loud, had a weird kind of position in sleeping and lastly drool was all over my couch.**" He knew it was all a lie; he liked toying around with me. I would get provoke and flustered easily but I have a sensitive feeling so he wouldn't gone that far, he know where my limitation is and where I stops at. Hearing what he have said about me, my face became red from embarrassment and starts to cover it, hiding my face from his view. Ryoichi laughed loudly at my embarrassed actions as he had expected it to happen. I continued to apologize to him later then.

It was getting a bit late, and Ryoichi had decided to treat me to dinner tonight. They were now in his car, slowly driving to their destination. Wondering where they were going to, I asked him "**Hey, Ryo... where are we going?**"

Ryoichi answered me without taking his eyes off the street "**To one of my favorite Restaurants**"

Obtaining the answer from him, the car fell silent and the atmosphere seems awkward as they both couldn't find something to talk about but at the same time a good thing since it won't distract him from driving. All I could do was just sitting quietly looking out at the glass window as scenery passed by in swift moments.

Half an hour had passed by and they have finally arrived to their destination, it wasn't anything fancy like a luxurious cruising restaurant, or a high class French restaurant but just a regular old restaurant that had be in the neighborhood for ten or more years. It was a perfect atmosphere, there weren't many people around at the time so they could just relax and enjoy their dinner together. Ryoichi had got out of the car first and I followed him not far from behind, the old restaurant had beautiful decorations all around from the inside and the outside. It was also small but in the inside of the small restaurant was quite roomy.

We had entered the restaurant together, and there stood the owner of the restaurant greeting Ryoichi, he was a regular customer at the restaurant. Whenever he feels comfortable or just decided to enjoy the traditional food of Japan, this was his favorite place to come.

"**Ryoichi! Welcome!**" said the owner with a happy face on. The owner was very old already; he was running the business with his wife. They were a happy couple, they work hard every day at the restaurant and the pleasing atmosphere had satisfied their every dream of being there. I could feel myself smiling.

"**Hey there, Mr. Hamada. So, how's business going?**" said Ryoichi as he greeted him in return before asking how the business of his shop was doing.

"**It's been doing really well!**" he replied him with a loud yet happy laughter; he then stopped and had appeared to notice me behind Ryoichi. Wondering who I was he blurted out a question and asked him "**So Ryoichi, who's the cute girl right behind you? Is she your girlfriend?**"

"**N-no! Not at all!**" I replied to him quickly, I wavered my hand in front. I didn't wanted him to misunderstand our status as just being friends and that was what I was going to get onto but Ryoichi got ahead of me and said it. "**We're just old friends that have just gotten back together,**" patting my head.

Both the old married couple laugh and myself have been eased by their warmth and happiness around the room instead of being nervous. '_I want a relationship like that with Yamato…_' I thought to myself happily thinking about him.

"**So, what can get for ya?**" asked the owner ready to take on our orders.

Ryoichi sat down to the nearest table and I followed him sitting on the opposite side, Ryoichi had ordered his usual and I ordered something else from the menu. The owner nodded with delight and left us alone, as he went into the kitchen while his wife was brewing oolong tea for us.

"**You got any inspiration for your next novel yet?**" he asked me.

I look at him and replied in a low tone "**Not yet…**" I sigh still unable to understand why… Maybe I should visit the library tomorrow to get some fresh new ideas.

"**You're not planning on giving up already are you?**" he mocked me, he always see me as I weak person who gives up easily without trying. I couldn't believe that after the past few years he was still the same as ever. How did I ever gotten used to him…?

I sigh, I wasn't going to be provoked by him and just simply replied him "**No… I didn't say I was giving up…**" because there are some wishes that I need to achieve in my own hands. I was silent by that question, unable to think up of something, I continued to sigh in depression.

Ryoichi noticed my repeated sighs and said "**Hey, stop sighing. That isn't going to help you get anywhere…**"

I look up at him from my depression and replied "**I'm sorry. It's just after that last novel; I can't seem to think about another thing for awhile.**"

Next thing I know, he was bursting with laughter. I was extremely curious as to what he was laughing about and rethought the previous word I just said but I can't seem to find anything that is laughable at. The old lady came to our table and served us our tea, the tea was hot as I could see the steams coming up into the air. I thanked her and then returned to Ryoichi with a serious face. "**What's so funny?**" I asked in anger but only to find myself pouting.

He wiped away his tear and then insulted me "**Your head must be empty right now.**"

"**And your head must be filled with the craziest things!**" I replied to him quickly.

"**Calm down. It was just a joke,**" he said nonchalantly. "**You used up all your ideas on your previous work, that's all**" he said, he picked up the cup of tea and began to blew it lightly and then he continued on "**Just think about it.**" After finishing up talking, he drinks it slowly.

I became silent afterwards, and at that moment our dinner has arrived.

"**Thanks for the food!**" we both said to the owner.

We ate our dinner and Ryoichi continued to made fun of me, the small restaurant was filled with our laughter and the owner had came to joined us too. Sure, the restaurant wasn't much too look at but the atmosphere is just perfect for every little thing. After our dinner, Ryoichi drove me back to my sister's place.

"**Thanks for tonight, I really enjoyed myself**" I said with a smile to him before getting out of the car.

"**No problem, just don't get too fat now**" he mocked and laugh.

"**Night!**" I wanted the conversation to end before we argue again.

He laugh knowingly and bid me farewell, he drove off. Soon, he has gone into the dark distance. I look up at the mansion too curiously see my suites' light was opened and to see a dark shadow in it too. Ignoring that, I took a deep breath before entering the mansion. Natalie was still awake, she was waiting for my return, I apologized to her.

"**Sorry for not returning yesterday.**" I apologized and bowed towards her.

"**Do you know how worried I was!?**" she said in an anger tone but there was a bit of sadness in it.

I apologize to her again but was scolded again and again. She stopped nagging at me and sighs, but soon afterward she became her usual self again and said "**Someone is waiting for you in your room.**"

I rose my head up and was curious who was waiting for me, I thanked her and left the room to mine. I took a deep breath before entering the room, it was almost midnight and I wonder who would visit in such a late hour. Lightly I closed my eyes and opened the door at the same time, I returned to opening my eyes. My eyes widened in a big surprised upon seeing the person in front of me. He was sitting down on the sofa, returning my gaze; he wasn't surprised but had a stern look. He was angry but what was he angry about. I could feel my emotion mixing up because I was happy yet afraid.

I opened my mouth to ask him "**Yamato… What are you doing here?**"

He stood up from the sofa and closed the door behind me; he wanted a private conversation between me and him. His expression did not change and so he answered me "**What happened to you?**" he took hold of my shoulder and stare at me.

I wasn't sure what he was saying and so I had asked him in returned "**What do you mean?**"

"**I haven't received a single message from you since you call me…**" he answered angrily.

'_Oh… It hasn't been a week yet and now his frustrated…_' I thought, I was looking down unable to look him in the eye and tell him that I was playing around instead of doing what I was here to do.

"**Well?**" he asked impatiently, he wanted answers.

"**I was catching up with my friends and we hung out… I didn't forget about you… I was just busy…**" I answered him, trying my best not to stammer and not to completely lie. I continued on "**About the novel, I haven't even started on yet. I was fresh out of ideas but I'll be heading to the library tomorrow.**"

Disappointment filled his eye with a mixture of sadness, it pains me to see him like this, as if my heart was stab, I could felt my chest tightens. I placed both of my hands there, trying to calm myself down, but all I could feel was the intensity in the air and the temperature of my body dropping into a cold rate.

He sigh and then hold out something he was holding in his hand, a book. The book doesn't have anything written on it's cover, it was just a plain blue cover. The book was also thick, filled with hundred or more pages. Curious I asked him "**What is this?**"

"**It's a diary. I want you to write everything you do in it. The date, time, place, and your actions, so I could read it**" he replied, he brightens up a little by this idea of his but he wasn't able to confirm if she was writing in the truth or not.

"**Read it?**" I asked.

"**Yes, read it**" he replied once more. I took the diary from him, it was really heavy or maybe I'm just weak. "**Remember, you need to write everything down in it. Since you don't have time to text me or call me…**"he said in a gentler tone than before.

I nodded and he patted my head gently while he embraces me with a swift move. The diary I was holding almost fell but I managed to grab hold of it tightly. "**Yamato…**"

"**I want to... sleep with you tonight…**" he said blushingly.

Hearing what he had said, I felt myself feeling embarrassed and the heat of my body returned once more as it rapidly increases. Stunned I couldn't help but said his name once more, my voice was faint but he could hear it as he said "**I missed you… Even if it's for a few days, I can't do anything without you…**"

I have left the diary that he has given on top of the nearest table; he swept me off the ground and gently put me onto the bed. The lights now turned off, only the moonlight could see in the entire room. Quiet and peacefully, he climbed in and cuddle beside me under the blanket, feeling kisses that we missed together.


	11. Hiatus

**Fiction on Hiatus!**

**Sorry for any inconvenience!**

I won't be updating for awhile! I'm currently updating the previous chapters right now and don't know when I will be finishing it.

This is my last year of school and the teachers are putting a lot of pressure on us, the students of our school. Due to this, it will be slowing down my progress of the story. But I will try my best to find time to complete this fan fiction.

Sorry for any confusion in the story, many people didn't actually quite understand the story and told me to make it more understandable. So that is what I'm doing right now. As you can all see, I may have updated some of the stories and only did halfway. Besides that, I'm trying to fill up the hole that is missing in the story that made you confused and such.

I would like to Thank You for supporting me, viewing/reading, reviewing this fiction and thus more!

I love you all!  
(No, seriously. I do. Have a nice day!)


End file.
